Kagome loves
by LadyRin18825
Summary: Kagome loves in not returned. She wants to be loved for being her not for looking like anyone else. She will find love with someone else, will it last? How will it work being in love with a head gangster and going to be in high school married to him. Will her family approve will her friends? Will a old flame rise to burn her lover and extinguish their love. My characters are OC.
1. Video of the truth

Kagome smiled in her school girl outfit at last she was in high school, she loved when she was at school she got to see her boyfriend Inuyasha and her friends, a playboy named Miroku, a loud and aggressive woman named Sango who was his on again off again girlfriend, her friend Rin who was a little small for her age and was so shy. Which she thought was funny since she was dating her principle a Mr. Sexy Lovely Amazing Lord or that's what Rin who called him when they were alone and had girl talk, but his first name was Sesshomaru. It kinda of got on her nerves Rin when they were alone never shut up about him. Kagome was so happy she switched schools, although she missed silly Hojo, Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi. Saw her jock boyfriend and jumped at him launching herself at his back hugging him and smiled "So Inuyasha wanna go to the movies later?"

He shrugged her off and turned to face her annoyed "Jeez Kagome don't do that." She smiled and slapped his shoulder and gave him a kiss on the cheek "Sorry. So you wanna go?" He shook his head 'no,' "Kagome you know I have a job, sports and I'm busy." She sighed and gave a sad smile looking at the ground "O-Oh okay… sorry… it's … just…" He stopped her and looked at her "Kagome I'm sorry maybe I can find some time or miss practice." She beamed a big smile at him and nodded hugging him "So can you at least come over I can prepare a snack before you go to work." He nodded smiling grabbing her hand in his own "Raman."

She giggled shaking her head "You and your Raman, I mean seriously." She smiled seeing Rin down the hall walking into the principal's office and yelled "Got another detention did you?" Rin looked at Kagome glaring a little as she blushed "Yes…" Before she slammed the door, Miroku had his hand around Sango's shoulder and had a smirk on his face "Poor dear Rin, in trouble so much that she is there nearly every day." Sango smiled arching a brow at his smile as she elbowed his ribs "Don't think hentai you jack ass pervert. But seriously she should have her name craved in the chair I mean seriously."

A teacher came by blowing his whistle his little brown hat on the center of his head and he stood two feet tall "NO CUSSING YOU BRATS AND NO TOUCHING EACHOTHER!" Kagome and Sango looked down at him and said in unison "Sorry Mr. Jaken." He eyed them and pointed his fingers to his eyes and then theirs "I'm watching you." He began walking watching them before tripping of a janitors bucket, Inuyasha shouted a rude comment as his group laughed even harder "Maybe if you looked where you were going rather than us you wouldn't have tripped." Jaken was slipping and sliding on the soapy water and mumbled some stuff as the group left for their homes.

Inuyasha and Kagome were in her kitchen at her house and she began making him his instant Raman as soon as possible knowing he was impatient these days, she looked over to see him texting on his cellphone and smiled coming up from behind him "Who ya texting… Can I say Hi?!" She smiled and giggled until he quickly hid his cellphone "Damn wench you're too nosey and clingy." Kagome looked away leaving to check on the food and giving it to him "Sorry." He sighed and pulled her hand telling her to sit by him "Damn it Kagome I don't mean to be so…" Suddenly a woman with a pale green dress on and sun hat came in the room she smiled hugging Kagome "Hi little cousin." She glanced over at the half-demon and smiled "You let your half-demon boyfriend come to our families shrine?"

Kagome looked at her elder cousin "Sorry Kikyo, I know you don't care for demons but I love him. " With that he choked on his noodles standing up in front of Kikyo "That's damn right. I'll be going to work now."

Kagome sighed and gave him a hug "Bye Inu-baby." He just shrugged off the name and said "Bye." She then looked at Kikyo who sighed and had a sad look on her face "Sorry Kagome I didn't mean to make him leave." Kagome nodded as her cousin who was like her sister was hugging her tightly "Well I'm sorry, but I have to go I just wanted to see how you were doing I know Souta is gone do to a sports event and the whole family left to support him." She smiled and hugged back before taking care of the dishes "I'm fine, but thanks for worrying." Kikyo smiled and nodded as she checked her cell and smiled before going to the door "The hospital is busy so I'm off."

Kagome smiled and waved her then watched out the window to see Kikyo looking around before running across the street weirdly and down the alley as if her feet were on fire."

She hated to be alone …"Oh well." She had to endure it for a few more hours and that's all. She went to her homework and finished her English then moved to her math… "Dang it why does it have to be so hard?" She sighed and looked at her report card all A's except that stupid math a C-. She knew that wouldn't do she had been sick a lot when she was in Junior High going through her transformation and learning how to control her Miko powers. She smiled hearing a knock only to see her cat Buyo in the mail man's hands "Here. He was in the street." She smiled taking the stupid cat and began scolding him with him in turn rolling his eyes she was fuming the third time in a week.

She tried calling Inuyasha wanting to see what he had planned tomorrow they never spent time together other than in school. When they first began to date they would go on tripled dates and have a fun group activities for everyone on the weekends and now everyone seemed distant other than at school. Sango had training and skate boarding competitions, Miroku had to watch his porn … very important you know he would always say, Rin and Sesshomaru usually did well who the hell knows really, but Rin wrote little novels here and there and Inuyasha work and football and basketball practice. And Kagome did…. Nothing.

Kagome went to her room crying staining her homework she felt sad and more alone than ever she began to separate herself to be in her room nearly all the time. She fell asleep doing her math after crying and just before her little brother woke her which had it made her mad she was having a dream a good one where Inuyasha wasn't mad all the time. She glared at him "What?!" He glared back and threw her cell at her it keeps going off "Rin?" She picked up her cell and allowed the call "What is it?"

Rin was in tears and was hardly audible Rin was crying, whispering and doing so really fast, she never heard her like this no not ever. She knew it was bad."What is it … did something happen. Why not Video chat me?" Rin quickly did just that she looked into the cell phone and her face was swollen red, tear stained and she was choking. Rin looked away and faced the cell to the hall as took it showing a live feeding from the cell phone. Her cell shaking terribly and walked to a room in the back of Sesshomaru's mansion. She had never been there but thought it was beautiful as he saw what she could down the dark hall way with a light at the very end where a door was cracked open and was the sound of grunting and moaning something was happening for sure. She looked in horror "Sesshomaru is cheating on you? Rin what's going on? Is that Sesshomaru? Who is it Rin?" Rin moved and put a finger on her lips telling her shh her, and then muted the audio so Kagome's voice was mute. Rin finally spoke "Kagome."

She edged to the door the light getting brighter and brighter 'Candle light.' Kagome leaned closer to the cell phone wanting to get a better look and Kagome saw the video shaking Rin is very upset she watched the video edge closer and closer to the door and then the video was streaming live from a bed room. Who's bedroom and who would be having sex? Why was Rin in the house why not run out? What the hell is happening? Rin held her whimpers and tears knowing the male in the room would smell them and Kagome gasped and put her hand over her mouth muttering at the scene and silent tears falling before she threw her head into her hands and saw the camera feed shake and shake as Rin ran away to her room crying and then called Sango and the three girls chatted on the cell all three were crying. Kagome had tears and she asked "How could he?" In a whisper as Rin threw herself on her bed crying "Damn him to hell." Sango yelled threw her tears "I'll kill him."

Soon the one who caused all this ran into the room where Rin was crying the video still on the man was naked and began to slap her on her face "Damn nosey little shit. I'll hurt you if you tell anyone get that!" He then turned to see the cell phone and narrowed his eyes knowing the video feed was on he ran back at Rin and continued to beat her until she was unconscious. Kagome Screamed as did Sango "RIN!"


	2. Tears of love

Rin woke up to a room that looked like her room, but it wasn't the same. There was a dark red liquid in pools on the floor a little on the bed and some on the walls her room looked like someone had painted death on it. She looked around and began to cry helplessly not sure what to do she was scared and sad and she had been abused by someone she never thought would of done it.

She looked at her door hearing a door that was not hers open quietly then slam loudly, Rin looked up at her door more hearing footsteps quickening and it scared her was he coming back for more, to beat her more, or worst…. Was he going to kill her? Rin said a prayer and then cuddled her knees to her chest forming a ball as she tucked her head in her knees. Until the door slammed open with a man with white hair and golden eyes that had narrowed mixed with rage. She cuddled closer, "Please don't hurt me. No, not again. Please not again."

The man walked closer to her each step sent a chill down her spine and an echo in her ears, she felt her life ending with each footstep of death's feet. She cringed her teeth and then waited for the evitable. She felt a pair of arms rap around her and then a head on her she looked up to see after hearing a growl someone was speaking in Inu. When she looked up her face was in pain, it was red, blue and purple with a tooth missing and a few bruises on her face and then a lot over her body and even a broken arm. His golden eyes met hers and she was very upset and looked away "No, don't look at me. I look terrible."

A clawed hand reached for her chin and turned her chin towards him "Rin who did this?" Rin had tears rolling down her face as she huddled into his chest. He held her close and growled to calm her more and get some answers "Who? Rin." She pulled away and looked into her lovers face, the face of Sesshomaru…

Inuyasha was sleeping soundly with his naked body wrapped around his little mistress with her long black hair around her waist and her paleness looked like she was a course and her voice was nearly lifeless not really any happiness in her tone nor any other emotion in her tone. Suddenly he felt a urge and pushed himself out of bed without waking her… his other Miko. He got up walking groggily to the bathroom and standing in front of the toilet. He whipped in out and lifted the seat as he took a piss. When suddenly a flash of white light busted threw the bathroom door and locked it.

Inuyasha fell with a punch followed by a big whelp on his cheek, and soon followed by another and a few more kicks too. Inuyasha noticed that he was being beaten by a pulp by none other than his brother. Sesshomaru loved to watch his brother in pain he had to get revenge for two women right now. He had to get revenge for his girlfriend … for his little Rin being beaten up while he trusted his brother not to do anything to harm her, and for Kagome who was like a sister to him thou he would never admit it.

Sesshomaru's real family was complicated however his friends who were his girlfriend Rin, her two sister like friends Sango and Kagome and their boyfriends Miroku and Inuyasha who also happened to be his little half-brother. He didn't hate his family in fact he actually cherished it. He thought of himself as a father of the group and Rin a silly and childlike mother, while Kagome was like a little aunt and Inuyasha was the immature uncle. Miroku was the troublesome boyfriend that he hand to protect his hardheaded niece from even though Sango acted tough she often looked up to Kagome like Kagome was her long lost mother. And his stupid brother Inuyasha ruined the whole thing by sleeping with that little slut in Inuyasha's bed… In Sesshomaru's house. He left the bathroom and went to the bed seeing the Miko scared he looked at her "You ignorant slut. You are to leave. Now." He then grabbed her by the throat and then went and picked Inuyasha up by his doggy ears dragging him and then walked down the hall where he saw Rin poking her head out from her door way. Kikyo glared at Rin from the door way "Little bitch." Sesshomaru glared and tightened his squeeze "She is to be my mate, my bitch and now one elses."

Rin smiled she knew that he didn't mean anything rude by it but it was what Inu Youkai's sometimes called their woman or their girlfriend. She was actually very happy to be called his bitch. Rin knew they would never be allowed to come back Inuyasha and Kikyo were never going to hurt her again… wait but what about Kagome is she going to forgive that stupid half demon?

Sesshomaru ran down the stairs of his mansion to the street below and threw the two naked bodies in the road "Never return." With that he walked back into the house where he would go and heal his little human girl, he looked at her face peering out the window it was so bruised and not smooth her face was bloody he had hated that and decided to never leave her alone again. Especially now with his brother maybe wanting revenge.

Kagome was back at her room she tried to fall back asleep but she only cried for a few hours before she fell asleep. She looked around and saw a picture with Inuyasha and her in it and picked it up looking at it a few seconds before tears began to fall on the picture frame. She looked at it the picture was one of her and Inuyasha sharing ramen.

She started to shake and then broke it against the wall and then the necklace he gave her it was weird it was a tooth it wasn't her style but she loved it because it was from him. She looked at it and then smashed it at her window, with a few more picture frames and then she even went so far that to the point to grab the glass and cut the man she was mad at out of the pictures.

Kagome looked down at her hands and saw the palm and the figure tips were cut and there was blood. She went to the bathroom and put ban aids on her fingers and palms. She cried it hurt no not her hands her heart… if felt as though someone had set her heart on fire and was enjoying in her pain. She cried into her hands 'Did he ever love me? Or was I just a random girl?' She picked up her cell phone and her wallet and ran down stairs past her family as she sighed and clapped her hands running down the stairs and chanting a spell. Her pink dress that went to her knees and a white sweater over ther dress with her and her pink slip on shoes with a nice sun hat on her black hair.

She ran as fast as she could down four blocks into the subway station she sighed that there was a crowd but then again it was a Saturday afternoon. She went to board the train when the group was pushing and she was pushed off the platform. She hit her head and was now lying on the tracks, the subway was coming was this to be the end of her? She smiled closing her eyes 'I wouldn't mind, I don't have anything left to really live for do i? My brother has his sports, Mom is trying to date again, Gramps is making the shrine better and Inuyasha h-h-has Kikyo. People say we look alike I know now that's the only reason he dated me. Why did I have to waste my time with him? Will I find love again? No it hurts. Well loving a mortal too much drama, same with a half demon. Maybe I should date Koga? But none of that matters when you die you die right?' She smiled closing her eyes and welcoming the death that in a way she was grateful that would come…


	3. Heart feels differently

Suddenly a hand grabbed hers and an arm supporting her she smiled thinking is this what death is like? Is kami taking me to heaven? She opened her eyes when she heard the sound of the subway and people panicking, her eyes fluttered open and looked up to see a man with jet black hair that was sleek and long and waving, his hair went down to his waist it was wavy and his face was so handsome with his pale skin and ruby red eyes.

She was shocked and blushed looking up at him he was staring back at him with shaky chocolate eyes she choked on her own words but sucked them down when he looked at her "Kikyo be more careful and …"

Kagome glared at him and pushed herself from her savior earning her but a hard fall on the concrete platform "I'm not KIKYO! MY NAME IS KAGOME. .ME! GET IT!" She then busted into tears and sat on the floor crying "I hate her I hate her I wish Kikyo was gone from our lives forever!" Her savior was very surprised the girl now that he got a better look at her was not even remotely similar only the color of their hair and eyes.

He looked at her and stretched out a hand as he stood up to help her up too. She wiped her tears taking his hand and a shiver ran up her spine. He looked closer and smiled pulling her up and wiped her tears with his sleeve. She liked him she looked with a blush and a pout. The man smiled and picked her up seeing how she had some big whelp on her ankle "So girl what is your name? And where do you want me to take you?"

Kagome was instantly shocked the stranger asked her name and was carrying her and planning on taking her somewhere? She felt the arms around her grip a little harder. Soon she felt her self being settled down on something like a seat and felt something else then heard a click. She looked at the seat next to her and was shaking from the shock of things "Um… what's your name?" She heard the car's engine start and the feeling of the car moving. With a calm low chuckled and voice of a man sitting next to her with that black hair and red eyes "Naraku. So where too?"

She looked over at him a little scared "Um … You don't have to take me anywhere." He shook his head and gave her a half smile "I insist it's no problem." She shook her head and smiled waving her hands negatively "No its okay, I don't really know you." He smile and looked at her "I won't hurt you I promise." He looked over at her with red eyes full of no emotion but a confidence and a smirk across his lips "If you want to know why I'm doing this it's simple. Since you got your wallet and cell phone ran over by the subway train, I assume that you need them and was on your way somewhere. So allow me to take you there, and replace your belongings." She looked at him fiercely and continued to eye him "So… How do I know I can trust you?" He smiled and nodded while turning another corner "Well… there's no talking me out of a good deed miss." He drove past the front of a café and smiled as he did a U-turn and went back to the café parking in the front "How about we get a bite to eat, I'm rather hungry."

Kagome nodded and was about to get out of the car to find it locked "Hey what's up?! Why is it locked?" She saw he was out of the car and walking to her side and opened her door and gave her his hand, and watch her hesitate to take it "Um... I … Thank you."

He smiled when her delicate hand gently fell on his as his bigger hand gripped hers lightly pulling her out of the car and to the café. He looked so confident it seemed in everything he did, Kagome admired him for that she did what she was supposed to and what she thought was expected from her and acted confident but wasn't truly confident she still had doubts. She smiled that they had a nice table with a nice view she had ordered soda and a sandwich while he ordered a coffee and a pastry. Kagome smiled taking a second bite of her yummy sand which "Wow it's really good." He nodded and smiled at her still childlike way despite how tough and adult she seemed earlier "So why were you crying?" She looked up rather shocked and took a deep breath hoping not to cry again "Well I… you see… um… Kikyo." He looked surprised why would that make her cry? No there's more she said, she said she hated Kikyo earlier "Why do you hate her, do you know her?" Kagome began to shake as tears fell soaking her sand which "Kikyo… She … slept … with m-my my boyfriend! She is also my cousin! Why-why did she do that?!" She cupped her face in her hands and began to sob Naraku just calmly stared at the poor girl who looked like her life was just destroyed soon as she said that sentence he got up and walked over the weeping girl.

Kagome looked up upon feeling a hand on her head she was wondering what he was doing, He gave her a somber smirk "I'm sorry that happened to you. I was also hurt by Kikyo." Kagome looked up with her teary eyes locked on his "You were? How? "

She watched him standing there waiting for some sort of an answer she smiled and wiped her tears "Okay, but how like vent? Become friends?" Naraku shrugged sitting down and taking a sip of his coffee  
"Well either is good with me, but I would like to be friends. I rather enjoy your company." Kagome smiled and nodded and took a few more bites "Okay first off let's get to know each other. My name is Kagome Higurashi I am a third year at a new school, I'm in class 3 A. Um… Oh I live at a shrine I am a shrine maiden and I have a mom, little brother and a grandpa oh and my cat Buyo. And I don't have a hobby right now."

Naraku smiled at her short life story she was rather blunt sometimes "Okay well I'm Naraku Mizushima I look twenty two, but I'm a demon and so I'm actually about five hundred and I have a job in the family business. I was in love with Kikyo when she helped nurse me while and when I just got out of my coma. We were dating for a while until she suddenly acted like nothing happened and when I tried to ask what had happened she went off on me calling me terrible names. I had no idea what happened but then I saw her one day with a male nurse kissing and then the next day was her and a doctor, my conclusion is she sleeps around a lot. I have no living family members."

He looked at her and smiled they were having a nice time "So how are you going to deal with your boyfriend?" Kagome sighed she really didn't want to think about that now "Well he probably won't let me break up with him. So I don't know." He looked confused at her raising his ebony eyebrow "He won't let you? Explain." She sighed and used her straw in her soda to stir it looking sad "Well he is a half demon and is very possessive you see." He smiled this was his time to announce what he had been wanting without scaring her off "Oh, Kagome do you know what a demon's beast is?" She looked to the sky for an answer like it would appear out of thin air which after a second or two she gave up after it didn't "No." He smiled at the fate he would surely teach her and help her out too "Well a demon may look like a human in ways, and act civil and even noble. However there is another side to a demon an animalistic side that deals with instincts and a 'beast'. A demon's beast is like an inner self of the demon like it's conscience that also helps pick out it's mate or what you human's refer to as a spouse. A beast can tell you who is to be your mate and it tells you who they are and no matter what you can't change your beast's mind and it will never change a mate is set in stone."

Kagome was curious she ponder the thought so no matter what you only have one mate and that mate will always be the same person no matter what, I see that's kind of cool. Like true love in a way I wish I had a beast then I would know I never should of dated Inuyasha she looked at Naraku "Do you have a mate?" He smiled and nodded "Yes I do." She looked at him with a smiled "Does she know?" He smiled and shook his head "No, but Kagome… you're my mate. I knew it when I first saved you." Her eyes shot wide open and she smiled he is handsome, nice, and cool "I-I am?" He smiled and nodded taking her hand and kissing it the looked up at her staring in her eyes "Yes. Kagome are you scared by this news?"

She smiled and blushed a light pink on her pale skinned cheeks "No." He chuckled lightly and looked coolly at her "Good, I know you humans tend to take things slow so why don't we date for a while before you become my true mate." She smiled and nodded if she were to date someone then Inuyasha might leave her alone and if he doesn't then surely Naraku would take care of it and tell him to leave her alone " You see Kagome to become my true mate I would need to mark you I will explain that later when the time comes okay."

She smiled and nodded and stood up when he stood up and paid the check in cash he then put his arm around her shoulders and walked her to the car " So let's go get you a new phone, wallet and a purse too okay… My little Miko." She smiled and blushed again when he opened her car door and shut it when she was in then walked to his side getting in the car and starting the black sports car up she smiled feeling so cool in the black sports car that was brand new with tinted windows.


	4. A Cockroach appears

Kagome sighed as she walked up her bed with a smile on her face and flopped on her bed, she felt good. She was in a new relationship that looked like it would be her last and would lead to a happily ever after love story, no more drama and no more Inuyasha. She smiled and put on her pink kitty paw pajamas and set her alarm clock for noon she would actually sleep in to her heart's content, and she quickly brushed her hair and then washed her face and sighed lying in bed. She heard her new cellphone chime twice she picked it up from by her alarm clock and looked "I have five miss calls and ten texts god who died for someone to leave me that many messages."

She sighed and quickly read the text messages two were from Rin, five from Sango, two from Inuyasha and one from Naraku. Kagome clicked Rin's and read the quickly "Kagome you okay? Wanna talk? Call me." She clicked on the next one yawning a big yawn "Kagome? You should talk to someone." Sango left the most messages "Kagome? Call me I wanna talk to you." She smiled Sango can be very persistent "Call me! Call me! Call me!" She sighed at the next three "I'll kill Inuyasha." "Wait you should do that." "Kagome you alive? Call me! Kill him! Call me! Kill him! Call me! Kill him!" She glared and her stomach knotted when she read Inuyasha's texts "Kagome what you doing?" Hey woman wanna hang out Sunday?" She glared and said with heavy snarl of disgust "Woman wanna hang out? You don't ask out a girl like that what an idiot. Naraku is so much nicer and more high class." She smiled and butterflies fluttered in her stomach reading her new lover's message "You can call me if you need me, my little Miko." She loved how he called her that she needed to think of a name for him too, but what? She would sleep on it. She smiled erasing her voicemails without hearing them seeing they were all from her friends the usually ignored her on the weekends so she will do the same to them now she didn't need their pity.

That morning she got a different awaking she woke up at ten due to a certain pest jumping on her bed screaming for her to wake up she jumped up and wrestled him to the ground "Souta leave me alone you brat!" He smiled and gave in "uncle uncle, dang sis you woke you up on the wrong side of the bed." She glared getting up and giving him a death glare "You! Now get out!" He glared at her and stuck his tongue out "Don't get all mad at me jus cuz it's your time of the month!" She glared at him and slapped him hard on his back "You jerk shut up and it is not! Go!" Kagome's mom soon came up the stairs to see what was going on "Kagome! Souta! Stop fighting. Kagome I want you to take your brother to the mall and buy him that new video game he wants for being a good boy and doing his chores for two months without complaining."

Kagome sighed and slouched "Why do I have two? Can't gramps?" Her mom gave her a slightly stern look "Kagome it would be nice for you two to spend some time together and besides grampa has a cane now and doesn't walk that far. It's too far for him to walk four blocks to the subway and then another few blocks to the store where the game is in the big super mall, that's a lot of walking around." Her mom did have a point and last thing they needed is to loose gramps again, she shook her head getting rid of the oncoming flash back before it began. She sighed and gave in she couldn't get herself out of this could she? No she couldn't. "Fine, please leave so I can get dressed though."

She quickly threw on her favorite outfit a yellow dress with a light blue sweater and matching wedges and the new purse Naraku had gotten her it was a cute light yellow star shape purse, she usually didn't like Lolita like things but it was too cute to resist. She put on a fake smile grabbing her cell phone and new wallet that matched her purse and walked out of the house with her little brother who was insisting on holding her hand she sighed and smiled "You act all grown up and ask to hold my hand you're a strange little brother." He got all defensive and gave her an angry look "Are not!" She smiled and knew what was going to happen "Are so." They were having a friendly sibling argument "Are not." "Are too." It went on for about five minutes until they grew bored and began to just make little small talk about how high school was and how Souta's new junior high experience was going and they talked about his new school crush.

Before they knew it they had made their way on the subway and were walking through the front doors to the mall, she loved the mall even though his was a little confusing it was three stories and had roughly a little over a hundred stores and shops in it. They were walking to Souta's store well more like he was walking really fast and leading if not almost dragging Kagome in that direction saying things like "Hurry sis. Come on gramps. It would be quicker if I went with gramps. Are you dead back there? Come on."

Souta stopped and Kagome was relieved until she saw why he smiled taking his hand from her's and wrapping it around a woman with long black hair, pale skin and cold eyes in a nurses outfit "Hi cousin Kikyo." With those words she about lost it, but created a plan that she would carry out later she had to act like normal "Hi Kikyo." She smiled and gave Kagome a hug "Kagome, what are you and Souta doing?" She gave a fake smile back "Oh we are just getting him a video game. You?" Kikyo looked at her and then Souta "Oh I'm just browsing I just got paid and was treating myself. You Okay Kagome you seem different." Kagome smiled and nodded and used her right hand waving it up and down "Yea I'm fine. I just saw a gross cockroach in my kitchen the other day, it surprised me and I felt sick after seeing it."

Kikyo looked at her and nodded "They can cause some illnesses Kagome do you feel really sick or just sick?" Kagome smiled looking at Kikyo "Oh it just startled me and got me a little sick thinking how could it be in my kitchen I thought I watched it and cleaned it so well and it wouldn't dare trespass there. But I guess I was wrong, cockroaches are unwanted and hated and will never go away I guess so I will buy some spray and get over it." Kikyo smiled and nodded "Yes that would be best, I wouldn't worry about it there everywhere." Kagome smiled and nodded thinking I will get this cockroach to leave me alone "Well Kikyo I do feel a little sick I might be getting a little cold, so I'm going to get Souta his game and go home. Bye." Kikyo smiled waving after hugging them both again "Okay, later Kagome."

Souta looked up at his sis as they walked away "Sis there was a Cockroach? Did you kill it?" Kagome smiled and looked down "I just did today for now, who knows when it will come back." He shivered and took her hand leading the way again "I hate roaches." Kagome looked at the corner of her eye at Kikyo and smiled "Me too."

Soon they went into the store and bought the game then ate dinner at the food court in the mall they both were really wanting pizza. Souta got cheese and hamburger while Kagome got peperoni they both got coke and while Souta was going on and on about the new game, Kagome was pretending to listen reading and erasing Inuyasha's messages he had sent her and was now texting Naraku.

"What he was doing?"

He had replied " At work and was doing needless paper work. You?"

She smiled and took a picture of her pizza "Eating pizza with my little brother."

He smiled and took a picture of a stack of paper "Want to trade?"

She smiled and blushed when her brother asked what she was doing? She smiled "Oh just texting a friend."

"No. I like pizza and I don't like paper work."

Naraku broke the playful flirting with a serious question "What are you going to do about the half breed mutt?"

Kagome smiled at that question and simply replied "I have a plan, Honey."

He replied back "Honey?"

She nodded when her brother asked if she could buy him some ice cream, she took her cell while she stood in line and texted him again "Yes, my nickname is little Miko or Miko right? So I wanted to give you a nickname."

He smiled and texted thinking I'm getting no work done, but I can do that here in a bit I suppose "I'm not sweet like honey though."

Kagome smiled and texted "You are to me."

He texted back "Only to you, to others I might be death."

"Really, that's sounds like a bad boy."

"Kagome that's what I am, I'm the king of bad men."

"Can't wait to find out why."

"You might be a angel, but soon you might be a angel of darkness."

"Sounds like fun."

A voice distracted Kagome when it called her name "Kagome? Lets go." She huffed when she noticed she was sitting and Souta had finished his ice cream she didn't even remember sitting down "Okay, lets go home."

They get ready to board the subway when the doors close and then it leaves in a hurry to its next stops, the lonely station is all that surrounds them now. Souta looks up with tears "Sis how are we going to get home that's the last train?" She sighed and took his hand "I'll get us home okay Souta." He smiled when she gave him a piggy back ride, she didn't look it but she was strong he smiled "Hey sis why don't ya call Inuyasha?!" Kagome was instantly angry when he said that but wasn't going to let him know "We don't need him, I said I would get you home didn't I?" It would be a long walk to her house not long after his question he fell asleep, just then Kagome hears her name and sees a pair of black men's shoes. She follows the shoes up past some pants, to a shirt, and to a face with a smile. Her face was surprised and then went to a frown "Oh hi."


	5. Admirer and the Traitor men are tiring

Kagome felt like she was just out of energy and didn't really want to deal with this person in front of her right now she just was absolutely not in the mood. She put on a fake smile none the less "Oh hi Hojo." He smiled and gave her a slightly stupid chuckle she hated his laugh she found it annoying, he was a good friend but he always flirted with her nonstop these days it was annoying "Hey Kagome, so you want to go on a date?" She sighed he never gave up and she shook her head he could never take a hint "No, I don't think my boyfriend would like that." He smiled and rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled "Oh come on just as friends?" She smiled and shook her head walking past him "Hojo I have to get home Souta already fell asleep. And I have to go to school tomorrow." He smiled and nodded taking a step closer to her "Oh yeah tomorrow is Monday I forgot. So about later?" She smiled and took off running he never takes her hints she was always raised to be a nice and sweet and very polite girl how else was she to handle it she told him before she either had a boyfriend, he was a really good friend or she was always busy even though she never was.

She was surprised Souta didn't wake with all the bouncing around while she was running, Kagome was panting she was able to see her house she was nearly there. She frowned at that too her mother wouldn't be too happy at her being home this late.

As Kagome knew her mother wasn't happy when she got home she wasn't sure what to wait for her mom was always happy and sweet and nice her father years ago had been the one to lay down the rules, perhaps her being out late with her brother made her mom scared if they were alright.

She walked right into her quiet little house walking into a trap unknowingly she walked in to find her mom waiting at the door, maybe she heard Kagome's footsteps right in front of the door or maybe it was like a mother's sixth sense. Kagome smiled innocently looking at her mother she was hoping she wouldn't get in too much trouble, she looked at her mom crossing her arms a brow furrowed brows and a tapping right foot. Her mom said nothing it was like the calmness right before a storm, Kagome was a little afraid of what her mom was going to say now.

Her mom took in a breath here it would come Kagome braced herself for what was bound to happen her mother's words filled the air shortly after "Kagome are you alright? Is Souta alright? What happened? Why are you home so late?" Kagome opened her eyes she had forgotten she closed afraid of her mother's yelling and opened them when she realized her mother seemed more worried than mad or angry, she smiled a sympathetic smile "Yes we are fine, he just fell asleep is all. The subway train left without us and I had to walk back with Souta asleep on my back. I don't think I could of done it if it weren't for P.E."

Her mom smiled and hugged her daughter "I'm proud of you, could you take him up to his room? Then you should get ready for bed school is tomarrow you know." She nodded and walked upstairs carefully making sure not to lose her footing, she smiled and let out a sigh of relief when she reached the top of the stairs. Kagome quickly tucked Souta in his bed she had moved him around a lot and didn't change him into his night clothes she didn't want to wake him he looked surprisingly at peace, she tried pulling the game from his hands and surprisingly he had a full on death grip on it.

She pulled off her dress and sweater taking a quick bath and blow dried her hair it would make her better relaxed she had to see Inuyasha and everyone who was irritating her at school tomarrow "How fun." Kagome was in her pajamas before she knew and fast to sleep with her alarm set an hour and half before she had to leave the house.

Morning came in no time at all it was surprising how fast Kagome felt like she had just shut her eyes for maybe ten minutes but knew it had been longer than that. She fought over the bathroom with her brother for once she usually didn't use it very much in the morning but today was going to be different. She had curled her hair into big loose curls and put on makeup for once her eyelids were three shades one was white, one grey, one black and she had a light red lip gloss on she looked really pretty if she did say so herself and to finish it off a pink blush was brushed on her cheeks.

Souta dropped his toothbrush "Sis you look really pretty." She smiled and a real blush spread on her cheeks on top of her pink blushed put on her cheeks by makeup "Oh thank you maybe I'll put make up on more often." Souta smiled and washed his tooth brush off then brushed his teeth again " So you looking nice for your six month anniversary with Inuyasha?" Kagome smiled she forgot all about dating him for that long "Oh something like that."

Kagome had grabbed her pursed the one Naraku had given her and her schoolbag with her books and homework. She had been doing homework Friday after finding out about Inuyasha and her cousin queen of the sluts Kikyo! She grabbed her cellphone and smiled her screen saver was a picture of her and Naraku at the café. She ate breakfast and looked at the clock and saw the time she left the house in her black and red school uniform of her new high school, and sighed walking down the shrine stairs she saw the traitor himself.

She walked straight pass him she wasn't going to utter one word to him, He smiled and was being his usual self obviously trying to act normal "Wow Kags you look pretty what's the occasion?" She was quiet and walked ahead of him walking faster than she normally did she just wanted to get to class and ignore him as much as possible, he smiled and walked alongside her " Kags you mad because I couldn't hang out or is today special or something?" She was so angry with him he cheated on her, beat up her friend, forgot their anniversary, and never hung out with her because he was too busy with work and practice and fucking Kikyo. She walked faster and was cussing in her head every other word seemed like a cuss word soon enough the stupid questions died down and the school was coming into view.

He was confused what was up with Kagome she was mad what was today or what had he done? She soon began to run she was almost always late for school Inuyasha was running right beside her "Want me to carry you?" With that question Kagome ran even faster soon they made it to school and she walked to class as he did he went right in the hallway and she went left. Kagome couldn't wait for lunch she was so hungry, and soon enough lunch came she sat at her table. And soon enough Rin sat on her left, Inuyasha on her right, Sango across the table with her boyfriend Miroku. Sesshomaru was at the teacher's table with Jaken and a few other teachers, Koga star baseball player who was her other Admirer was sitting at the jock table with his stalker wanna be girlfriend Ayame who was captain of the volleyball team.

Inuyasha put his arm on Kagome's shoulder that was it she had enough she was going to wait but hell no not now.


	6. Enough!

Kagome stood up so quickly from her table she pushed herself up using the table and pushed her chair back as it fell on the ground from her fast force. She glared at Inuyasha like daggers "Shut the fuck up Inuyasha! Leave me the hell alone, don't talk too me! Don't touch me! Don't look at me!" He looked at her and glared she was embarrassing him and she was being stupid " Kagome!" She glared down and slapped him "Don't fucking say my name! You fucking Jack ass!"

At the teachers table Jaken was pulling out his whistle when Sesshomaru broke it snatching it away "don't." Kagome continued everyone in the lunch room had their attention and eyes on her no one dared say a word! Kagome looked at him she stood on the lunch table and pointed to him "If you all want to know the FUCKER her FUCKED my COUSIN behind my back HAVE PRACTICE AND WORK MY ASS YOU JUST WENT TO FUCK MY COUSIN YOU FUCKING JACKASS! I SAW IT I SAW YOU ON HER I SAW YOU! YOU BEAT THE HELL OUT OF MY FRIEND! I SAW THAT YOU! FUCK YOU! I ALMOST FUCKING WAS KILLED THIS WEEKEND! I ALMOST GOT FUCKING RAN OVER BY A SUBWAY! WOULD YOU CARE HELL NO YOU GOT TO FUCK KIKYO! KNOW WHAT WE ARE DONE DO YOU GET IT?! OR DO YOU ONLY UNDERSTAND JACKASS HERE I'LL SAY IT SO YOU UNDERSTAND I FUCKING AM FUCKING DUMPING FUCKING YOUR FUCKING ASS YOU COUSIN FUCKER FUCK YOU! AND BY THE WAY I FOUND SOMEONE ELSE ANYWAYS AND HE ISN'T SOME WEAK ASS HALF BREED HE IS A REAL DEMON A FULL DEMON WHO IS WAY FUCKING BETTER THAN YOU HE HAS CLASS UNLIKE YOUR FUCKING ASS YOU FUCKING JACKASS SIT THE FUCK DOWN SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT FUCKING SIT TO HELL!"

After he made a pretty good dent in the floor and right through his seat she took out her cell phone "Can you come pick me up please?" She smiled and giggled when she heard a funny comment and a yes, She ran outside leaving the lunch room in a sudden shock and a black sports car pulled up with a man in a black suit with his long wavy black hair flowing in the gentle breeze she got in the car when he opened her door and then he got in students saw this and were surprised her new boyfriend was clearly cool, mature, a gentlemen, and rich. The clear opposite of Inuyasha she zoomed off in his black sports car.

She was unsure what she was going to do she knew that she didn't want to go home if she went home then her mom would know that she was ditching school, or left school. Then again she might have gotten a call from the school telling her of her daughter's little episode and if that happened wouldn't it be better for her to just go home than to prolong it? She didn't know that case or the other details yet so she might as well just stay with Naraku after all she wanted to be by his side she hadn't know why but she did want to just be by his side. She smiled seeing Naraku's smirk as he drove right along the road where did he plan on taking her and why did he smirk? Was he wanting to be with her too?

Naraku looked at her when they had begun to drive up a hill to a large property perhaps it belongs to a rich person, or a famous person. She smiled and pointed at the tree lined landscape with a tall privacy fence and the top of the mansion peaking over the top of it "Naraku where are we going?" He smirked looking at her and cooed "Wouldn't you like to know my little Miko." She sighed she felt at ease even without knowing where they were going. She sighed and looked out her side looking at tree after tree and smaller mansion after larger mansion all different privacy fences and on different sizes of land.

She watched the black sports car turn and it began to drive up a gravel road with white rock and up to a privacy fence and guarded entrance Naraku unrolled his window and smiled at the security camera, She watched was this his friends house? Or his? No it couldn't be could it? She watched them open the gates and drive up to a beautiful grey shoe mansion that was western style and decorate. She noticed the car stopped and her door opened with her demon offering his assistance they walked up the stairs and in the mansion she got the grand tour it had several wings and parlors, lounges, spare rooms were by the plenty and the place was very extravagant.

He looked at her and smiled as they walked into his favorite lounge there was a big bar a pool table and old western furniture the seats, pillows and couch cushions were red velvet like material with wooden exterior and a big tv hanging on the wall. She couldn't believe it, it was so pretty and looked like a place fit for a modern king or prince. She looked at Naraku and smiled "Am I engaged to a prince?" He smiled taking a step closer and tipping her chin up, he smiled she had become more and more comfortable around him it seemed he thought it would take longer "So we are engaged now?" She blushed realizing her mistake "Oh… um well you said… we would mate sometime… so … I thought we were engaged basically." He smiled and licked his lips then kissed her gently then alittle more passion when she kissed back, he snaked his arm around her waist pulling her closer and his other hand behind her head locking them in a long deep kiss " We are."

She looked at his face he had a calm and content expression that made her heart melt this would be harder she couldn't deny the fact that she did think about him at night and during school. He was often on her mind 'Oh damn am I some kind of stalker?' He kissed her cheek calling her back to his world "What would you like to do for a while?" She smiled thinking about it being in a mansion, with her fiancé, and letting her pick "Am I a princess now my lord?" He smiled as goose bumps came on his body rather quickly for some reason that kinda turned him on "Now now my little Miko is my little Miko, So in my eyes she is a princess." Kagome smiled and rubbed her hands together "Then I get to pick right?" He nodded her strange mortal mind was up to something but what "Okay Kagome says for Naraku to cuddled with her on the sofa watching movies. The one he likes the best than the one I like the best. It has been said the princess Miko, Kagome has spoken."

He sighed it was true her mortal mind was being weird but it did throw him off sometimes and made him want to laugh and smile. He nodded and looked down at her then up at the sofa they would cuddle on he had to admit it wasn't a bad request getting closer he could do that. Should he tell her now the truth about him and his work or … no not now… later. He smiled walking over and pressed a button on the wall calling for a servant of his "Send a servant down with my favorite movie and with…" He turned to Kagome and sighed what would her favorite movie be horror was his favorite so was action but she probably was some lovey dovey school girl all into lovey dovey romance movies "What's your favorite my little Miko?" Kagome thought for a second putting her finger on her cheek thinking "Um… the best action movie you have! Oh the last transformer movie the foreign one in America!" He smiled truth was he liked that one too lots of action with some comedy was good. He turned to speak in the voice box "And the last Transformer movie the one made in America." A girl's voice was very quiet and only said "Yes, Sir."

He waited on the couch laying down after and opening his arms for Kagome to lay with him on the couch and cuddle, she did so happily with that cute blush he always made her have. Suddenly the door creaked open and a girl with no expression and black eyes wearing a modest maids outfit with her white hair in a bun and her pale icy skin barely showing "Naraku sir shall I put in a DVD?" He nodded and looked at Kagome "Why don't you pick?" She nodded as the girl stared emotionlessly at her waiting her orders, Kagome smiled "Could you put in his favorite one first? And your name?" the young maid nodded and put in the DVD and turned to bow at her master and his young lover "My name is Kana my mistress."

Kagome giggled no one called her that before "Kagome is fine my dear." Kanna nodded and left knowing her master wanted her to leave to be alone with his young lover and fiancé. Kagome watched the movie with a strong stomach and did so because it was his favorite she forgot the title but it was about a young man who was a leader of a gang and he had to keep his gang from being destroyed by another gang and their was a lot of action, horror and gore the other gang was a gang of killers. She hid her eyes when she couldn't handle it Naraku smiled seeing her looking like a helpless little girl hiding in his chest, he almost chuckled but didn't knowing she would think he was making fun he simply patted her head "It's okay, thank you for trying."

She smiled and nodded and mumbled something he couldn't quite hear the only words he hear was 'Love and anything for you.' He pulled her closer and kissed her forehead "I love you little Miko." They hadn't been together at all for very long but were always texting and seemed to be calling every chance they got. Before her movie Kagome had fallen asleep with Naraku smiling and petting her hair before doing the same, they slept together happily. Unaware of what was to come later.


	7. Spider's Shadow?

Kagome came home two hours before school would start she was taken home in a black sports car and her grandpa was fast asleep on the couch no doubt waiting for his grand-daughter, Kagome not having a dad her grandpa took that role. He woke when she walked in and stood in front of her "Kagome where have you been out so late young lady? Your mother was ready to file a missing person report! And why did you ditch school in the afternoon after having a breakdown in the lunch room?!"

She looked at him and sighed he could be a little too loud, and it was way too loud for this morning one where she was so at peace waking up today. She woke to see a young man with long black hair and ruby red eyes asleep peacefully his pale skin was flawless, his hair surrounded her and him laying across them both like a black sheet and his long black lashes sealed his ruby iris from her curious and amazed chocolate ones. She moved to look a little closer she breathed quietly and stared at him she didn't feel like anything else mattered besides them. He soon picked her up out of now where and tossed her gently on the other side of the sofa so he was on top of her looking down his hair shielded nearly all the light out and his ruby irises shimmered in the shadows of his hair surrounding them like a curtain. He moved slowly to take her breath away with a hot passionate kiss he had been longing to give her again, her lips tasted so good and it felt like this was meant to me it hurt to only do this and not go further. He restrained himself for her sake he didn't want to do too much at once.

Kagome felt a newspaper smack her head "Girl tell me where you were at once!" the cranky old man yelled, she glared now she was mad why was it any of his business she was practically a adult "With someone okay!"

Her mom came down hearing all the yelling she ran down the stairs on her way hearing Kagome's response "Who?!" Kagome sighed and looked away hiding the ring he hand given her, her hands behind her back the right cupping her left "With someone! Why should I tell you?!" Kagome's mother glared her knew attitude was terrible she slapped her daughter on the cheek harder than she expected "Who?!" Gramps looked at his daughter he never saw her that fired up before what was wrong did she loose her mind too? He looked back at a furious shaking Kagome. She glared and pursed her lips "With my fiancé okay! Why do you care?!" They both just stood there dumbfounded gramps began yelling "Who is he? The no good Inuyasha?" Kagome shook her head "No that dumbass cheated on me during our whole relationship with Kikyo behind my back."

Her mom looked at her "Is he a good human boy? You know how I hate demons; I only liked Inuyasha because he was half human." She shook her head and smiled showing them the huge ring on her finger "He is a good man I love him for sure even though it's only been a few days. And he is a full blooded demon." Her mom just got up and slapped her again this time giving her a bruise "You damn foolish girl you'll find yourself in a early grave! I will not allow this you will go nowhere without us, except school." She glared and slapped her mom how dare she say what she will do this isn't her mom's life its hers and she will do whatever the hell she wants. Kagome glared at them both "I'm sick of having to be the good little perfection girl you want to live your life through! I will be myself and decide my own fate! I will act and be what and how I want!"

She ran out of the house and began to run as fast as she could she decided to go back to Naraku's she would show them she could and would do what she wanted, no one would stop her! She ran with tears coming down her face and then fell on her knees after she lost her footing a tripped "I love my mother I want Naraku though. She will never approve or understand."

A three month passed by she told Naraku she would text and call but she needed to try and gain her mother's fate in her, however in the last month nothing has changed but her look she wore make up all the time and seemed more grown up in a way. She went home after yet another day at school she decided she would talk with her mother again today at dinner. Her brother was currently away with grandpa on a priest and monk gathering after all her grandpa wanted to pass the shrine to Souta so he is trying to start training him now. Her mother sat at the table and noticed Kagome hasn't touched her food in quite some time "I want to …" Right off the back she had a answer it was a "No." Kagome sighed she needed to see him but what was she too do her mother never let her out of her sight. She suddenly thought up a lie "Oh I wanted to spend the night at Rin's I haven't seen her in forever mama."

She raised a bow she wondered how that would play out after all didn't Inuyasha live there too? Kagome's mom looked at her "Really?" Kagome innocently nodded her mother smiled "Fine let me walk you there and I better get a phone call before you go to bed each night." Kagome looked dumbfounded as ever "Each night?" Her mama smiled and nodded "Yes I want you to stay there all weekend you haven't had any time with the girls in quite some time and let me know if you're okay there too." Kagome smiled and nodded she would have a good time a very good time at that.

Kagome knocked on the door only to have it be opened by none other than the person she really hated to see … Inuyasha. He looked at her and was shocked he had tried talking and explaining himself over and over and now she was here was she going to take him back? Wait why does she have a bag and why is her mom with her? Kagome pushed by him along with her mom "Rin! Hey Rin!" Suddenly a little girl came running down the hall and pounced on Kagome "Oh Kagome! You're here! Hi mama." she smiled looking at Kagome's mom she bowed and grabbed Kagome's wrist dragging her too her room and slamming the door.

Kagome's mom and Inuyasha were instantly shocked by the fast and sudden behavior she then turned and pointed to him "IF you hurt her I will castrate you myself, I'm a expert in the kitchen with the knives and shedders and hammers so I will do a good job!" He had a sweat drop and sighed watching her walk down the street 'Must be where she gets her attitude.' Kagome was instantly was surprised when Rin sat in front of her with a magazine to her chest "Oh Kagome tell me about him." She smiled playing coy and had a dumb look on her face "Who Rin?" Rin smiled and looked at friend "There was a man who drove in a black car I have been waiting for you to say something and three months later here we are."

Kagome smiled and waved her hands saying to forget it "Rin it was just a friend who owed me a ride." Rin smiled and laughed rocking back and forth with her legs criss cross while sitting Indian styled "Whatever but look at this magazine there's an article about a man named the spider's shadow. He is the head of some important gang that goes around killing and beating up people who oppose them and maintaining their grounds. It's called the Magatsuhis' they are well know and rumor has it they are rich and well known in many circles." Kagome was curious how they had suddenly gotten onto this strange topic oh well I have to say I need to think of how to leave. She sighed and went over to Rin and whispered something in her ear and she smiled brightly and nodded "Yes Kagome." She smiled and walked out of the door and looked at the sky she smiled and began to run she smiled and began to laugh running as fast as she could un aware of someone following her she was almost out of the houses sight and before she was stopped by something she never would of imagined.


	8. Spider's vemon

Kagome felt her self getting scared by that was because the one in front of her in her way was Inuyasha himself what was he going to do why was he here to stop her? She glared and pursed her lips clutching her bag "Move!" He glared back and had a smirk "No." She smiled and shifted her stance and began to walk closer to him he wouldn't see her fear "Fine, then sit." He smirked and didn't fall into the ground like he had in the past he grabbed her wrists "That won't work Kags, I had Kikyo remove it and there's nothing you can do. You are mine and belong to me." She tried to fight against him and couldn't alright now she was getting scared what is going to happen she could call Naraku he wouldn't let her wrist go and if she screamed what who would save her? She felt her body beginning to shake he started to move closer and he kissed her on her lips, Kagome tried to push him but he just kept making there kiss deeper she felt bad she was Naraku's and not his!

She bit his tongue and he let go she began to run as fast as she could but she was soon caught a forced to the sidewalk and Inuyasha glared at her she didn't know he could be this scary "Inu…" Before she could finish he began to lick her neck she now began to fight with all her might he would bite her she knew it No… No… NO! she was Naraku's she began to cry and kicked him in his most treasured place before kicking him repentantly there she ran and pulled out her phone crying she called Naraku as she panted and ran for her life "Naraku please … come …. I need you … help!" As if by magic he was there in no time she hadn't given up on running she was running as fast as she could she smiled seeing a black car and a man with long black hair and red eyes in the dark running towards her she had some blood on her face and hickys on her neck and blood on her lips with tears staining her face "Naraku! Naraku! NARAKU!" He was shocked what had happened to his beautiful and playful little Miko, he wrapped her in his arms and held her tight as she clung desperately to his suit and cried. He quickly looked around and saw no one he picked her up and saw her in the car and he got in right after her driving away like a mad man which he was right now who would dare do this too her they would pay!

She passed out from all the excitement and her head fell on his lap as he drove "Kagome!" He drove with one hand and the other caressing her head gently she was unconscious. He picked her up in his arm and walked through the doors to his mansion and to his room laying her on the bed and getting a wet rag to clean up her injuries and the blood, he felt rage build up in him he took out his phone and made some calls giving orders that he commanded. He laid on the bed right beside her and embraced her he felt so bad that this happened he would not let her out of his sight, no not again.

When Kagome woke she felt warmth and opened her eyes to see Naraku embracing her she hugged him back waking him his ruby eyes fixated on her "I was so afraid Narkau!" She began to weep into his chest who scared his Miko and what did they do? He sighed and held her close "What happened?" She choked down her tears "I-I was staying the night at a friends and snuck out to see you all weekend and then I … was attacked by my ex. I was so afraid he would take me as his own he was licking my neck and I wanted you more than anything I want you and no one else to take me!" Alright now he was really mad he almost lost her for good if someone else would of mated her then she would forever belong to them no matter what… He looked at her "Kagome…" She smiled with tears in her eyes and a begging look "Please Naraku I want to be yours now! I want you no one else!" He looked at her pulling back to meet her chocolate brown eyes with his Ruby ones "Kagome do you want this? Do you really want this now? You will experience many things if we do it. So are you sure?"

She smiled and nodded and kissed his lips gently wrapping her arms around his inky black hair and his neck "Naraku I love you with all my hear… I'm sure." He smiled he was truly happy that he wouldn't have to wait three months not seeing her was torture and this would be heaven, if a demon was ever allowed to see or have heaven he was having it now. He smirked a seductive smile and kissed her lips barely brushing them with his own and then went to her ear "It will hurt my little Miko be strong…" He heard a soft and shy 'Yes,' he could tell without looking she was blushing when he returned to see her face he saw she was a rose red on her cheeks and her pink petal lips were awaiting his to melt on them he kissed her more passionately this time as she did the same deepening their loving kiss. Before she knew it her hands found that they were tugging on his suit and pushing her body close to his begging for more he quickly complied and took off his coat as she worked on his tie, he worked on her shirt and then his own, soon her skirt slid off with his pants and they were laying on his bed as he pulling the dark purple canopy curtain to hide their bodies from the rest of the world.

She laid there blushing a deep crimson blush one that rivaled the color of her lover's eyes that she so loved "Naraku I …" He smirked and nodded he understood she was shy and didn't know quite what to do "Trust your instincts my little Miko." She felt a shiver as his lips brushed against the flesh of her chest he began placing sweet loving kisses down the collar bone and then began to follow the outline of her bra that unhook in the front he smiled looking at her red and black lace bra she was innocent but she had something like this? It was surprising and he carefully unhooked it seeing her beautiful breasts he smiled and looked at her blushed face and kissed her lips as his hand snaked around her waist pulling her close to his bare chest, their bare flesh felt so good against each other he reached his other hand paying her breasts a visit as they kissed more and more a squeak came from her feeling him knead her breast it felt so good.

Soon she began to kiss him more and then began to moan when he move down to play with her red panties he lightly touched her clit through her panties and he rubbed and stroked her she began to move her hips and sighed and moan a little here and there. He smirked a nearly evil smirk as he move his head down after feeling her panties wetting he smiled pulling them off and licked his lips licking her clit and sucking it slightly and kissed her softly she moaned louder and twisted her hands in his hand "Na… Nar… Narkau! Mhmp uh… Nar..ku!" Her words and moans were like music in his ear she was so sensitive this was good… he found her entry and began to thrust his tongue in lightly exploring her in there too she tasted so good as she gave him more and more tastes of her essence. He grew hungry for more and began to devour her she soon climaxed and released herself he smiled he would work her a lot she sighed after feeling her whole body warm up and shake as her eyes rolled in the back of her head she arched her body as another moan came. She gasped when he appeared right in front of her face "My little Miko." He licked her lips and kissed her lips hungrily as he had already took of his boxers and rested himself right at her entry his member fully ready to enter he breathed and moved to her lips "I will take you now… brace yourself Miko…" She took a breath and felt him kiss her more and more as he gently began to enter her she moaned it hurt it hurt … so good, it hurt so good "Ah! Narkau!" He smirked as he felt was she was she was so tight and fit perfectly around him he smiled and began to lick her neck preparing to have his fangs enter her he moved his hips back moving out a little as his first thrust into her his hips crashing into hers he bit down seeking his faces deep in her soft creamy flesh of her neck he began to thrust in and out quickly keeping his hold on her neck, she felt like his prey and it felt so good.

She smiled as she moaned and screamed his name over and over into the night he licked her neck after she passed out he smiled without knowing it he seemed to be stuck in her that was fine with him he liked out his body felt melted with hers they were one no one would take her from him now. When she woke she had the brightest smile on her face feeling her new bite mark "Naraku…" With the whisper of his name his eyes opened she smiled and kissed him she seemed to be wanting another round with him he was smirking looking into her eyes, he must have been better than he thought he would love his mate wanting him and him wanting her. That weekend came to a end and they never left his room and were always together weather it was eating together they had their meals brought to the bed or if it was showering in the bathroom they were near each other at all times.

Kagome smiled she was wobbling out of his room he looked down at her, he looked slightly worried was she okay "Are you in pain?" She smiled and shook her head grabbing his arm in a hug as they walked to his car "It's just this weekend's homework was hard, I barely left your bed I was so busy with it. Thanks for helping me with the problems and showing me the solutions and methods to get the answers." That's right she told her friends she was having help with her homework at his house but it did turn him on when she talked in riddles like that although he knew they had sex nearly every minute she was there and that's what she was talking about being newly mated they wanted to be next to each other and feel each other.


	9. New Member Joins

Kagome has been under lock and guard at her house but snuck out every night to see her mate and future husband. He told her tonight he would take her and show her his family business, she was so excited he said that she would help him now and when they married to manage it. She smiled she also changed her style she began to wear lots of dark reds, greys and blacks also dark purple and whites. She saw her mate waiting in front of her house she asked Sango to give her some lessons in ninja activity so she could sneak around, Sango loved the thought of true love. Kagome noticed she had become quite the little rebel after mating and did many things she never thought she would, she was wearing a red dress and black socks going to her mid thighs and black heals as she had her hair in a half bun with some curled to the side and red lips stick. Her Naraku said he also had something else to tell her she couldn't imagine what though.

She smiled jumping out of her window and doing a flip to land on a nearby tree branch and jumping from one to the other as the descended the tree. She saw Naraku at the bottom and jumped into his arm he smiled picking her up and turning it a cloud of black smoke and flying off to the sky. Kagome saw the ground far beneath her and clung to Naraku as she smiled watching the ground so far away from her now "Don't drop me please." He smirked tightening his hand around her waist "Wouldn't dream of it." He flew off down town to a part Kagome has never went she looked around the dimly light place as he landed in front of a building that looked ran down, she was a little shocked and pointed with a raised brow "Here?"

He smiled and took her pointed hand moving to a descending stair case as it descended into a door underground. Kagome smiled she had heard of places like this but never been it seemed cool she walked arm in arm with him as he led her down the stairs opening the door and walking inside. It looked like a beautiful bar the walls were red and the furniture grey and black with pool tables, poker tables and three TVs, alond with a dart board and a footsball table. Some of the furniture were seats that looked like giant dice or drinks it was really hip and yet some of the furniture was very elegant and old fashioned and so it had a hip/elegant look "Naraku it's so cool!"

Suddenly a demon with a disgusted look on her face walked up she was wearing a purple Chinese styled dress that was at her just barely covering her bottom perhaps four inches higher and you would see all her glory. Kagome couldn't believe how short it was and yet it still had slits about two inches, it had a decorative fan embroidered on the material and she had her hair in a bun with a feather in her hair and a fan fanning herself "Naraku why do you have some disgusting woman with you?!" Naraku was just about to speak when Kagome did "Well excuse me for being HUMAN! You think I'm disgusting?! Well take a good look in the minor you probably don't have a boyfriend or anything right?! Right! Because you are basically wearing a dress that says 'Please have sex with me I'm horny and desperate!' I bet those feathers in you hair is because your bun is so messy it looks like a nest so some bird probably sat on you head or attacked you right?! But I bet you didn't mind as least something finally gave you attention even if it were a bird! And ditch the fan you think your irritable and hot well honey hate to break it to you…" she put her hand on the girls shoulder "Well you're not." She then smiled walking back and hugging Naraku's arm "So if I'm Disgusting well then you're just a two cent fugly slut."

The woman flushed with embarrassment and glared raising her voice "You bitch! I don't need to listen to some common wanna a be H…" Before she could finish Naraku slapped her across the face "Kagura you will not talk to my mate and the one who is in charge if I'm not around she is my equal show her respect and treat her as such." Kagura couldn't believe it she thought if anything one day he would take her as his mate but a human why?! She bowed even more angry and embarrassed "Yes, Lord Naraku and Lady Kagome was it?" Kagome nodded and smiled she didn't want a full royal treatment she just was going to stand up for herself was all. Wait royal?Lord?Lady? WHAT!? Is my Naraku royal?!

Naraku as if knowing what she was wondering smiled and bent down to her ear "I'm not royal and yet I am still very powerful." He then looked at Kagura and gave an order "Gather everyone in the bar." She nodded and within minutes there were several people in a group Kagura, a boy with a short pony tail and in a olive green hoodie and black pants with a green sash around his head, next was a man with long black hair and a dark blue business shirt with light blue pants and a black tie he had lip stick on too a light shade of red, a girl with white hair and black eyes she was in a white Victorian styled dress she looked like a angel, last a boy in a white suit with greyish purple pants and light blue and yellow striped tie, and then a girl wearing a similar dress to Kagura's only black with red trim she had short hair and red eyes and a head band on smiling her red lips.

He looked at Kagome and smiled kissing her neck before going to her ear "Kagome my little Miko, these are our underlings now. Myself, you, Kagura, Kohaku, Bakuya, Kanna, Hakadoshi, and Yura we all make up the gang Magasuhi." Kagome felt a chill run down her spin that was the gang Rin talked about so that gang is Naraku's? And now hers? She smiled and turned around to Naraku and pecked his lips with her own "Cool so you're the one know as Spider's Shadow… cool I want a cool nickname too. Um…hm…. I can't think of anything." He was surprised he thought she might think bad of him but she actually was very enthusiastic about this. Kagura smiled and glared her way "How about spider's whore?" She glared her way and smiled a kind and innocent smile "I think I know your nickname Kagura it's sure a mouth full though, I mean you should really shorten Spider's wanna be desperate slutty/whore/Bitch/stalker oh I know Queen CUNT Kagura!"

Kagura glared her way and looked at master and leader "Naraku, how can you let her talk to us like this we are your loyal followers." Naraku smiled and put an arm around his mate's waist "I only here her talking to you like that. Kagome how about Spider's Mate?" She really loved the new name after all she was his mate and it made her happy to know she was his and his only.

She spent the evening talking with the other members and Kagura walked up to the couple cuddled on the dice looking chair Naraku drank a small glace of Jack Daniel's holding it in his left hand while holding the little Miko who was nearly asleep on his lap he loved that he did this to her calmed her protected her. Kagura looked at Rin and bowed to the ground "I'm so sorry for how I acted Spider's mate…" Kagome smiled and yawned and waved her right hand telling her it was okay "Queen cunt Kagura it's quite alright."

Kagura glared at her as she rose from her bowing position "My lady I have a name, please feel free to use it." Kagome yawned and passed out saying a whisper "Yes, queen cunt Kagura." Kagura was jealous but she also cared for Naraku they had been friends for centuries and honestly she didn't approve of a human as his mate, but she had a good altitude being able to be loving and yet she had a back bone and was a born leader… she cursed herself in her mind 'What the hell am I doing praising her?' She glared and watched the two cuddling she was just like Naraku's sister and she would teach his mate how to be a woman to control the gang and yet be herself.

Kagome woke to find herself laying in her bed and covered under her blankets and then saw Naraku climbing out her window she jumped up and hurried to the window and looked sad when she saw he was gone she began to cry "Naraku…"

He smirked hearing her weak and vulnerable voice he loved having a human as his mate she was weak at times and he was strong she would have a few of his abilities being mated to him now and it was already being to show but her personality was the same. She walked over to her bed and curled into a ball as she bawled she then heard a crack on the floor and felt arms curl around her she smiled "Naraku you ca…" Before she finish she felt her lips caught by his own and she began to moan she felt how much he wanted her it was brushing against her leg and she was soon laid down on her bed comfortably while he began to climb on top of her and straddle her she smiled. He began to kiss and suck on her mate mark if felt so good waves of pleasure was enveloping her he soon began to remove his trousers and she began to remove her dress and tights as he all but ripped off his shirt and smirked whens he moaned feeling her bare chest rub against hers all that remained where their underwear…


	10. Close knit and falling apart

Suddenly Souta walked in to wake Kagome for school to find a new sight he never thought he would ever see a man with inky black hair was laying asleep on her bed his hair spread on her big pillow as she clung to his chest she too was asleep and the blanket covered her for the most part only her shoulders weren't covered. He stood there quiet unsure of what to do why was she asleep with a demon? Did she? Who the hell is he? Why are they in her bed? He just took a step closer rubbing his eyes was he asleep? Suddenly the demons arm gripped his sister more and his eyes fluttered open to stare at Souta, his ruby red eyes…

Second or so later Kagome stirred to see her little brother her eyes were the same ruby red as her mate and her hair was bluish black now it was black like the wings of a beautiful butterfly with it was coal black, she really looked pretty Souta didn't fail to notice her bite mark. He might not know about demons but when Inuyasha was over he would teach the kid a thing or too and she had been mated, it was still red so recently "Kag…om…e?" She gave a blanket for Naraku to cover up with as she too her comforter that was a beautiful pink and yellow flower print and walked over to her little brother who was red in the face and shaking "Souta… Calm down."

He looked and saw the man who defiled his sister walk over to tower beside her as she put his arm around her waist "I assume you are her little brother then." Souta nodded and began to take a few steps back he was scary so was his sis she looked different who was she? She never would of done this before what happened to his big sister, he ran as quickly as he could from the room down stairs and began yelling and crying in the living room.

Kagome turned to her lover and held worry in her eyes "I think we were found out…" He smiled and kissed her neck and made his way to her hear licked the lobe and blew on it whispering doing so "Well I suppose it's time to meet my mate's family." She nodded as a shiver ran up her spine "Uh… well… yes.. I .. we should get ready to go down stairs." He smiled putting on his black suit he had worn last night as she put on a light yellow dress with a pink flower pattern on it and a little pink lip gloss and natural looking eye shadow, he had to admit she could pull anything off couldn't she?

Soon a knock hit her bedroom door as she squeaked out a questionable "Yes?" Her mom yelled in a sharp tone "You get your ass down here right now!" Kagome groaned and rolled her eyes "Do I have too?" Her mother barked back and hurt her daughters new and acute hearing "HELL YES BRING THAT BASTARD WITH YOU, YOU STUPID BITCH!" She laughed a little Naraku looked puzzled she was being scolded pretty hard and yet she was laughing "Why do you laugh?" She smiled and giggled "I never heard her like that before. Or that clearly before, I wonder why?" He smiled and licked her lips as they had a passionate kiss before leaving the room and heading into a head on battle "You are a demon, you share my blood and my power you will remain with me always. Also in times of battle understand?"

She smiled at the news of being a demon that meant she was powerful and would be able to give him full demon children "Yes. Naraku…" He looked down at her as they went into the hall and descend the stairs arm in arm "I love you." He smiled and kissed her cheek as he purred in pride of having a mate in love and ready to obey " I do to."

They saw the battle field in front of them a couch where her gramps and mother sat and where her little brother sat. while she would sit in a chair across from her mate, since those chair were the only ones left. He sat on one side of the coffee table while the couch with her family was in the middle and the other open chair was on the opposite edge of Naraku. She began to walk to the other chair when she heard a slight hiss and growl sound only she was able to hear and understand. It sounded like Naraku told her to side on his lap she turned and saw he made himself relax in the chair and beckoned her with his eyes she obeyed sitting on his lap.

Her gramps threw a glare their way as did her mom while her brother looked off else where "Demon leave her be! We do not allow demon in the family understand and leave!" He smiled picking up his little Miko carrying her bridal style "We shall take our leave them, good day." Her Mom jumped up and so did the rest of the humans "You leave her here! You… disgusting demonic bastard!" Kagome smiled when he turned around and looked at the humans "I am taking her because you don't allow demons… Kagome is a full blooded demon now, since you don't allow demons that includes us both. I will take my mate to my estate I will leave the address come and meet us there when you see fit, but I will not allow anyone to take her from me understand?! Come now my little Miko lets go." Kagome smiled and nodded leaning into his chest hearing his heart beat pick up he was excited why though?

She looked up at him " Naraku I have to go to school." He left the house leaving the mortals stunned and in dazes as he began to walk down the street, "I will not have anyone do any harm to the Spider's Mate… and so I will escort you to school." She smiled and hummed a little song being with her made her so calm and made her feel so free if she wanted to be good then that was ok and if she wanted to be bad he was up to conquer the challenge.

She smiled watching students gawk her way they saw her with a handsome demon who she looked like a lot now, almost like a female version or better yet a Kagome version of the demon. She smiled seeing Rin walk up to her and Sango came running, Naraku knew these two Kagome talked about them often "Kagome have a good day at school." She smiled when he kissed her forehead and gave her a sweet hug and then walked off down the road as he flew into the sky. She smiled waving knowing he could hear her "BYE NARAKU SEE YOU AT HOME!" She looked at her cellphone as it rung and hears the voice in the phone call it echoed "After school." She smiled and blushed hearing him again "Okay."

Rin looked at her glaring "Kagome! WHO WAS THAT HOT GUY?!" Soon Sango started in as a bunch of students stood to hear her answer, "KAGOME TELL US! SO DID YOU DUMP INUYASHA FOR HIM? WHY NOT PATCH THINGS WITH INUYAHSA?!" Kagome blushed seeing all the students and even some teachers eyes on her they all wanted to know even Inuyasha was staring with his arms folded "Kagome you should leave him! He is just using you!"

She glared running up to him in seconds even though he was a good ten feet away "HE IS BETTER THAN YOU EVER WERE AND EVER WILL BE! HE IS LOVING, KIND, POWERFUL, WONDERFUL,RICH AND HIGH CLASS, NOT A ASS LIKE YOU HE WILL NEVER CHEAT AND WE WILL ALWAYS BE TOGETHER. YES MOST OF THE REASON I DIDN'T TAKE YOU CHEATING ON ME IS SO I COULD LEAVE YOU FOR HIM! WHEN YOU SAW ME SEEK OUT OF RIN'S HOUSE THIS WEEKEND I WAS SEEKING TO HIS HOUSE, BUT I DON'T NEED TO ANYMORE!" Inuyasha looked at her and smirked crossing his arms "OH DID HE GET TIRED OF YOU ALREADY? ANYWAYS IT'S NOT LIKE YOU WILL BE WITH HIM FOREVER I'M SURE YOU'LL BE BEGGING ME TO TAKE YOU BACK, BETTER START NOW."

She glared and slapped him with supper strong force he never knew she had he fell on his ass and looked up at her as her aura flared he understood not only was she a Miko but a "WE WILL ALWAYS BE TOGETHER I WILL NEVER LEAVE HIM NOR WILL HE LEAVE ME!" She ripped off her ribbon hiding her mate mark that was a little swollen still "HE SAVED ME WHEN I NEARLY DIED BY A SUBWAY NEARLY RUNNING ME OVER! HE LOVES ME AND I LOVE HIM, WE ARE MATED, ENGAGED AND LIVE TOGETHER AND AS FOR ME I'M A FULL FUCKING DEMON. NOW OUT OF MY WAY HALF BRED!"

She smiled as she saw a familiar face in the crowd as she pushed pass all the other students and saw the boy from the bar last night and a little demon girl "Kohaku, Kanna it's so nice to see you both again." Sango looked at her little brother he was a bad boy he left home often for long periods of time and used to be so close to her and now he was distant, so why was he so close to Kagome now? Kanna smiled her arms around Kohaku's waist "Kohaku honey we should watch Kagome, and make sure no more drama happens. Kagome remember to keep something's secret." Kagome smiled and nodded looking at the couple she didn't know that was a couple "I will…" Sango looked at Rin and then Miroku both seemed worried as Inuyasha stormed off she always embarrassed him now a days. Miroku looked at Kagome worried was on his face for all to see "So mistress Kagome is a demon, and mated… Rin did you know that she snuck out of your house?"

Rin nodded as the three walked to class together " I did Miroku, I just feel a little responsible… don't you?" He looked at her confused and like she said the dumbest thing ever "Why the hell should I be feeling guilty?" Sango looked at Rin wanting her to explain she was so confused now who was this Kagome and what was Rin talking about. Rin huffed at their stupidity "I think Kagome was lonely and upset with Inuyasha she probably connected the dots or saw some weird things but never pieced it together. I showed her the truth on my phone and she didn't want help or to even talk to any of us, she has be basically all alone. Expect for that mysterious mate of hers… But before I showed Kagome Inuyasha cheating on her and beating me, I realized we weren't her friends."

She began to tear up and Sango looked at her and patted her on the shoulder "Rin I'm still confused, but you seem upset." Rin pushed her off her shoulder and glared at the couple "We never ever hung out with her outside of school we were all too busy we were never there for her and we still aren't. Friends are there for each other, Kagome said when she broke it off with Inuyasha that she nearly died! If she died think about it we were never in her life except at school I bet she thought her life was meaningless. I don't know if I approve of this demon but at least he make her feel wanted when none of us bothered."

Sango began to tear up and Miroku had to comfort her but it was true they blew her off like she was a child or a pest and never where happy to hang out outside of school "Poor Kagome… I'm sorry."

Kagome was in the next room and only felt anger 'DID THOSE FUCKING IDIOTS JUST REALIZE THAT. WOW THEY ARE STUPID. AS ARE ALL MORTALS AND HALF BREDS SOME MORE THAN OTHERS.

She blushed thinking about Naraku 'Man I can't wait for school to be over… how much longer?' She looked at the clock above the teachers head 'Uh six more hours… why.' The teacher looked at her and smiled seeing her not paying attention "Kagome dear." She looked at her home and health teacher "Yes. Keade?" Keade was a strict and kind teacher she allowed the students to call her by her first name something about it was better so they were more familiar with her. Keade looked at the board behind her and pointed "Do questions one through twelve and then I want to you give us the second definition if you please."

She sighed oh she hated to be put on the spot she didn't mind standing up for herself but she couldn't help but feel like she was tired whenever she has a encounter with Inuyasha she gets tired of yelling and yelling why can't he just leave her the hell alone? She stood before he class when it was her turn and said her answer "Question two: When is a demon mating season? The answer is on page six in the third paragraph, Mating season is in the first month of the each changing season the weather and change not only in the climate but in people result in the change it has within demons to mate and produce offspring."

Keade along with the rest of the class were shocked by her answer none the less they were all believing she was daydreaming and paid no attention to the class, however she proved them all wrong and was quiet proud of herself. Rin smiled she sat down and began to space off and think about Naraku and how life had changed. She also realized she needed to be careful she would be fertile this month being a demon, and with Naraku being a demon he too would be fertile. She would have to be really careful she had a normal afternoon and decided to sign up for a club, she wanted to become a little more involved in school she took up cooking class. She wanted to become a good cook to where Naraku would enjoy her food and so would everyone else who ate it.

Just as the last school bell rang dismissing all the students she saw Naraku waiting for her with his black sports car with him walking over to open her door for her and as soon as she sat inside he shut it he heard the comments of other students saying he was well whipped or trained, some said he was handsome and a true gentlemen then he saw walking to his side to get in that man who hurt Kagome "Inuyasha you should stay well away from my mate." He huffed and looked at the spider demon gold eyes clashing with ruby red "I will do what I want if I want to take her then I will, she was mine first." Kagome rolled down her window "I was never yours. Kikyo was and always will be yours." Naraku glared at the demon male "Inuyasha she is mine you will not lay a hand on her, I have people watching you. Stay away."

Rin watched in awe and Sesshomaru walked and stood behind her "It is not your fault my ears couldn't ignore what you were saying to your friends and I can smell the guilt still on you." She looked around and saw all the students leaving and felt Sesshomaru put his hand on her shoulder "Miss Osaki I think you should go home." She smiled and nodded turning and bowing to her principal "Yes Mr. Tashio."

She turned at the sound of flesh hitting flesh and the car engine reeving and speeding off, She saw Miroku rubbing his face and Sango blushing bright red "Pervert!" She saw a face she longed to see and then looked saddened.


	11. Cherry blossom season

Sango looked at him and felt her heart stop "Ko-Kohaku, want to walk home?" Kohaku frowned looking at his sister he never approved of that boyfriend of hers and he had a falling out with her parents he usually just ignores her " I won't be returning home ." She looked longing to have her old happy, energetic and annoying brother back. However all she had was this brother who was independent, quiet, and more like a stranger than a brother. She felt the urge to cry whenever she saw her brother he was more and more distant. Her brother walked away with his girlfriend Kanna, Sango knew very little about the girl being a maid and that was other than the obvious fact she was a demon.

They walked arm in arm down the street Sango felt tear peak in her eyes Miroku took note of this "Sango you okay?" She shook her head and had a smile while her tears flowed and turned to look at him "Since when have I gone from Sis, to Sango and now to ?" He sighed and smiled looking over at Rin "Say Rin why don't you and your boyfriend come to eat with us tonight at the new café down the road a ways?" She nodded for her and Sesshomaru to get out was rare and it would be nice as a group the pervert, tom girl, sweet little girl, and the cold principal… most likely the hot headed one and the sassy one would never be part of their group again they have started other groups and quit theirs.

Kagome got home to find a new wardrobe for just her and he told her to pick out a dress they would be going on a date to disgust some things that were needed. She felt a little nervous and felt butterflies form in her stomach, she needed to get ready and look her best. She wore a slick white that reached to her knees it was free and flowing she had a beautiful black up do bun and Smokey eyes that looked beautiful with her ruby red eyes and pale pink lips. She looked like a angel in his eyes she wore black flat shoes and she met her love down at the base of the stairs he two was wearing a light grey suit with black shoes. He looked wonderful and she smiled when he looked at her and she could smell his arousal he was sure she could smell hers too.

He knelled on one knee and took out a ring and smirked "Will you marry me, My little Miko." She smiled and flew into his arms so fast she almost fell on his but, he however managed to stop her and kissed her lovingly it felt like mere minutes but it was only maybe one. He picked her up and smirked getting in her car and driving off "So do you wish to get married in the court house or in a church with a ceremony?" She smiled and looked at him and kissed him on the cheek which shocked him " I want to have a demon wedding but I wish to get married now at the court house and then have a ceremony later." He smiled she was so anxious was it because she wanted a honeymoon? Well she had school tomarrow. So what was she going to go?

She looked at him he was off in his own world it seem was there room for her there? She smiled watching them pull into a parking lot it was kinda late and dark he went to open her door and had a gentle smile "We are here, let's go." She got out and saw the court house when they walked in it was beautiful and looked so nice. She smiled when they walked into the room on the left and saw the judge walk in he was a little flea demon "Hello my name is Myoga and you two will be marrying I hear?"

He nodded and smiled seeing Kagome nod mutely she really could be cute at times soon they both said I do and kissed quickly leaving and going to the most expensive restaurant there is in Naraku. He smiled and they went home and changed before they went out to eat celebrating now Kagome was wearing a light purple dress that was slim and went to her ankles she wore sliver high heels and the ring that he gave her it was a beautiful princess cut and surrounded by littler diamonds. She smiled seeing him in a black suit with a matching tie it was light blue too. He looked amazing and she couldn't wait until that night, but she wouldn't rush threw dinner either. She smiled she sat across a table that was covered in a white table cloth and candles she smiled "Naraku it is so beautiful here, thank you." He shook his head and let out a light charming chuckle "I should be saying that to you." She tilted her head to the side she knew it would drive him crazy since she showed her mate mark to him "Why?" He looked deep in her eyes and smirked "For marrying me, and making me happy. It's been a while since the last time I was happy." She smiled and he smelt her happiness and slight arousal "I'm happy to have you… Naraku… I-I love you."

It was all nice and sweet until…

"Awe how sweet!"

The couple turned to see Inuyasha and he was holding Kikyo's hand she wore a short skin tight red dress she looked like a prostitute and Inuyasha was wearing a white t-shirt with blue jeans and a black jacket, Naraku took a sip of wine "What is a half bred and a hooker doing here?" Kagome slightly giggled and nearly choked on her soda she wasn't old enough for wine yet so she had soda, Kikyo glared and smiled at Kagome "It seems we have the same tastes in men. You and I have are dating each other's ex-boyfriends."

Kagome glared at her cousin in disgust and shook her head "No. We are not dating each other's ex-boyfriends, I married mine." Kikyo felt jealous she never knew that Naraku was rich or anything and she wanted to get in a serious relationship and get married. "Kagome you and Naraku got married?" Kagome smirked with pride and showed off her ring that easily cost 5,500,000 or that's what Naraku told her and smirked telling her not to lose it. Naraku nodded in pride and glared at Inuyasha now he can understand he will never be with Kagome no matter what "Yes, I told her not to lose it. I cost a pretty penny."

Inuyasha huffed and laughed walking Kikyo away "Okay whatever, It cost probably about five hundred yen(About $5) I bet." Naraku smiled and shook his head with a hissing sound mixed with a growl "I would never insult Kagome that way or anyway it cost 5,500,000 American dollars it was shipped from there." People around were now staring and Kikyo was furious how could she let Naraku go, Inuyasha had money but never that much only Sesshomaru had about that much and he was to be mated to Rin. Kagome saw the expression on her face and smiled "Have fun you two." Naraku finished her statement with one of his own "And neither of you will be invited to the wedding."

Inuyasha smirked and flipped them off as Kikyo did the same they went elsewhere to sit, Kagome looked at Naraku and smiled as she giggled "You can tell those two have a lot of class." He took a drink and smirked as he chuckled softly "Hardly any I would say." Kagome nodded and they commenced with their celebration and decided to speak about the wedding "I was wondering Naraku, where do you want to have the wedding?"

He shrugged eating his steak and sipping his wine once more he looked to see her eating her soup her soft angel like lips taking in the soup "I don't really know where ever you would like it, I want you to be happy it is always the brides day." She smiled and took his hand in hers and smiled gently at him "I just think it is a day we should both enjoy I'm not really religious despite the fact I'm a Miko. Actually I would prefer to have it someplace peaceful and have it at some beautiful nature scenery."

He looked up and smiled she was so different he treasured that he sighed and smiled "How about in a clearing in a flower field or something like that?" She smiled and nodded the it was nearly time to have the cherry blossoms beginning to bloom after all it was the changing of the seasons and it was near spring "How about a cherry blossom orchard in about a few weeks like two? I don't really need much to be happy I just want a dress, cake, and tables that's all." He smirked at the idea he was rich and he would make it a fairytale wedding for her and she would surely love it, but for now all he thought about was mating with her tonight he was already aching it was mating season and it was beginning to have its toll on him as well as her.

He took her up to their bedroom where they would spend a lot of time this month. He laid her down and smirked as he laid on top of her crawling he extended his clawed finger and slit the front of the dress, his claw slowly dragged from her neck and down. It slowly ripped the fabric and her two perky breasts were revealed as he went lower to her stomach he heard her breathing hitch and down to her aching area and further to expose her cream white legs.

He slid his clothing off looking cool as he did so, Kagome frowned "So my dress gets ripped when your clothes don't?" He smirk taking off her lace panties and her ripped bra and finally he let her take of his boxers she ripped those off happily. He didn't waste much time he began to suck her breasts one at a time her breathing became labored feeling his soft touch as he kissed her nipples. He stuck his two fingers in her and acted as if mixing something inside her he smiled he wouldn't let her leave to school for a week they would be enjoying their mating all week for mating season was here. Not after too long he entered her swiftly and roughly he began slow deep thrusts then picked it up ramming into her hips hard it made her toes curl as she straddled his waist and moaned over and over in his ear. He loved her sweet moans he loved her, her walls along his member, her scent, her taste … her " My little Miko, Kagome." She smiled her tears fell it was painfully good "My loving demon, my mate, my Naraku."

He began to start again as she moaned and moaned it felt like he was ripping into her he was deeper than ever as he released as she did they released nearly a hundred times that week it was a surprise she had no effects. No limping, not tearing, no pregnancy.


	12. Need of Revenge

It was the next week and Kagome left school early not calling Naraku she ran to the store like the devil was fast on her heels she walked in the store gave the clerk some money and grabbed her purchased and went to the stores bathroom and came out ghost white. She felt scared and nervous she went to a temple not hers hell she wouldn't ever go there they freaking disowned her! She went to a nearby temple and bought a charm putting it around her she went to the bar where she knew Kagura would be with her boyfriend Bakuya, everyone else was at work or at school. She ran in with demon speed and launched herself at Kagura who was sitting on a dice stool and knocked them both to the ground "HOLY FUCK KAGOME! WHAT THE HELL YOU DOING?! BAKUYA AND I WERE!" Before she could finish she smelt fear and worry on her something was really wrong what was it Naraku would kill her if she didn't help her in some way "Kagome…" Bakuya helped the both up and waited for explanation. She sat up and choked on her tears "Kagura I…" Kagura jumped up so fast she swore she almost jumped out of her skin "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG?! YOU CALLED ME MY NAME AND NOT QUEEN CUNT KAGURA! IS IT INUYASA?!KIKYO?!NARAKU?!"

She shook her head looking down "I- I'm pregnant." Kagura fainted and Bakuya was too stunned to catch her "Kagome are you sure?" Kagome took off her charmed necklace and rose her school uniform shirt to show the tiniest bump it wasn't big yet but in a week or so she will look like she is pregnant she will have a bigger bump. Kagura shot up and looked at it Kagome looked so cute "Queen Cunt Kagura what do I do? I can't hide it forever I have school, and thank god mating season ended Naraku won't mate that much with me now right?" Bakuya shook his head and chuckled "No, he will mating season is only when you can get pregnant but you mate any time and all the time." Kagome put her charm on and went to the laptop in the bar to research demon pregnancies she would tell Naraku when she felt it was right.

She went for a walk reading it was good to walk, exercise, talk, sing to the baby and it was much like a normal pregnancy just a little faster. She sighed it was about the time school would be out she should hurry so that Naraku wouldn't know she skipped for most of the day. She was busy researching and buying food for her to eat at Naraku's bar. She hurried and went to the doctors too she got a note saying she was there and healthy it didn't mention any thing about the baby. She went to school and gave it to the office and Totosai smiled "Well alright little girl here ya go hope ya are feelin better bye now."

She sighed the school bell was five minutes from ringing and she went to her locker to get her books her. Inuyasha stopped by her locker and shut it "I've had it! I broke up with Kikyo I want you back!" She smiled and had venom to her voice "Did the tramp leave you? Or you jealous of Naraku?" She giggled how stupid did he think she was why would she ever leave him now that she carried his child "Kagome!" Kagome felt something weird his lips against hers. He nipped at them making her open out of pain he launched his tongue in her mouth she tried pushing him off but her pregnancy made her a little weak. He was growling and reached under her shirt to fondle as he grinded his core at hers. Kagome tried to scream and kick and soon tears came down, she thought about her baby and felt more rage her she was trying to scream and she bit his tongue. She began to run and scream for help he punched her in her face and bit her on her mark she began to cry in deep deep pain as she bleed on the ground many kids circled around as they saw Inuyasha running from her unconscious body. Koga and Sesshomaru stopped him they even called Kagome's mother and got no answer they then asked her friends who to call.

Rin took out Kagome's phone from her purse she left it in class "Um… Hellow is this Naraku?!" He knew this was not Kagome but it sounded familiar "Yes, who are you?" She began to cry on the phone "Her friend Rin, Please get down here! Kagome is hurt and they are calling a ambulance right now as we speak Naraku she was attacked and is bleeding a lot…. A lot …. Please hurry!"

His heart went cold what happened and who hurt her he ran out of his office he paid no heed to anyone who was in his way. He appeared at the school to see Kagome's limp body on a gurney her blood was soaking her hair she must have been hurt by a demon to have this much damage… INUYASHA!

She woke to see herself in hospital bed she cried remembering what happened to her and then looked around and focused her energy and healing on her baby only to feel that it needed none it was perfectly well. She saw Naraku and smiled he jumped up and hugged her bringing her into his arm "K-Kag-Kagome!" She felt something wet on her cheek and smiled cradling his face "You're crying." He nodded and looked at her and breathed he saw the bruise on her face and on her neck "Tell me what happened." She cried telling it all and he held her closer 'That half breed will pay.'

She looked at him she cried and he smelt worry, fear and regret. She looked up at him "I left school earlier today and rushed back that's why I was alone."

"Yes the note the teacher gave me said you claimed you were sick." She took in a breath a took of the charm she wasn't big enough he noticed anything when she did that "Uh-um Naraku I just want to say I'm sorry I should of told you soon as I found out at the doctors."

He smelt her fear and worry drowning his nose it made him sick what was she so afraid of was she seriously sick?

"Naraku um last week on our honeymoon I became sick." He glared at her why was she hiding that did she think he would be upset that she took ill while their celebrating, he valued her health over sex.

"Nara…We.. I … Um." She took a breath and had tears as she stood up tall and choked her fear down "I am pregnant, with your child." He was silent and just stared at her she felt nervous and guilty did he not want children so soon "I'm sorry I should of took my pills."

He glared at her and growled "You regret having my child in you?"

Her tears flowed like a waterfall on her cheeks and looked up as he stood up and she shook her head so fast it almost popped off "No I was thinking you were mad at me."

He held her close and smirked against her neck "Stupid I would never be…"

She felt fear and felt a shock zap her body and his he backed up and looked at her "Kagome?" He looked to see Inuyasha had his mark on his "Kagome…" She cried I couldn't stop him he was to powerful how do I get his mark off and did it zap us?"

He nodded he knew why the mutt did it "He did it so I wouldn't be able to touch you without harming you or myself." She cried falling to her knees and hitting the ground "But I wanted you I need you I love you."

The doctor came in to see the pain they were both having "Your child is fine Kagome and as for the mark on your neck you have to kill the demon who placed it or he has to mark another." She looked up there was hope but both were long shots "Where is he now?" The police man who walked in shrugged his shoulders and sighed "We don't know I'm sorry if you need my help any time either of you can call me."

They took his card he gave them and looked up uttering his name "Tai?" He nodded and left then Naraku looked at his mate "We will kill that bastard he harmed you, myself, and our child. He hurt our family!" She smiled as he swore revenge and used the word she loved after losing hers "Family… Yes… we are a family. You, Me, And our child."


	13. Deception

She fell asleep soon as she and Naraku received a check up to see when their child would be due, they wanted a few checkups just to make sure the child is fine. The doctor before was a human doctor they wanted a demon doctor's opinion, it would be better some things a demon doctor has more knowledge on.

Kagome was resting on the bed with Naraku holding her hand as he sat next to her reassuring her and smirking at her "I love you." Just then the doctor came in he smiled at the happy couple "Hello my name is Dr. Lee. I'm a demon specialist from China and I have a good knowledge of demon pregnancies. Well from what I can tell from your sonograms is that you are nearly two weeks along, so this happened in mating season not too long ago… And lets see… You are currently healthy and so are your children."

Naraku listened and nodded being very pleased and then looked at Dr. Lee "Children?"

The doctor smiled it seems like they thought they were only to have one child, he would get to tell them different right here and now "Yes Children, do you wish to remain surprised on how many or not?"

Naraku looked at Kagome calm as can be but with pride written on his face at being able her pregnant so quick and with several children "I will let my little Miko decide I am happy either way." Kagome took a breath and smiled her heart fluttering "Can you tell us their genders too?" He smiled and nodded looking at Kagome and her husband "Yes, so you do want to know how many?" Kagome kissed Naraku's hand and placed it on her belly where their children were and looked up at the doctor "Yes."

He smiled and nodded with a chuckle at the loving couple they looked like they were truly made for each other "Okay you have three children… two boys and one girl. She seems to be the smallest out of the three but other than that perfectly healthy." Kagome began to cry and Naraku looked at her a little worried "What's the matter are you okay?" She nodded and giggled rubbing her belly "Yes, I'm just so happy I always wanted children and now I have three beautiful blessings." The doctor smiled and looked at his watch and yawned as he sighed hating in breaking the moment "So I'm sorry to say, but visiting hours are nearly over."

Naraku smiled and got up from his chair and kissed her forehead "I suppose I will take off and be back at morning to bring you home." She smiled and nodded but in truth she hated the idea of being here alone with only nurses and doctors "Okay, tomarrow…"

He nodded and left with the doctor she got up and watched him leave from her window seeing him speed away in his black sports car " Bye bye…" She had her hand rest on the window and began to weep "Nar… Naraku." She laid in her bed and cried herself to sleep, curling on the hospital bed hugging her children "Our blessings…"

She put her charm back on something inside her told her she should, being a demon she would learn to trust her instincts. She heard a sound and looked at the door slid open "Hello Mrs. Mizushima, I looked at your test results, charts and your information, you can go home tonight I have already called your husband. And he is here now." Naraku stood behind the doctor and smiled walking up to his wife "Let's go home." She smiled and nodded the doctor left with a smile and shut the door, Naraku took his seat by her side again and kissed her lips gently "Kagome…" She heard a rough angry sounding growl as she left out a throaty moan of his name "N-Na-Naraku…" She threw her head back when he licked his lips and licked her neck suckling on her soft sweet skin. Kagome smiled happily and then her eyes opened wide with surprise and fright, soon the foul stench of fear emanated from her body. Naraku smirked a evil toothy smirk sending chills down her spine and in her body when she felt a piece of cloth touch her lips and nose, she felt sleepy and dizzy "Na… Naraku?" She then fell her body limply rested in her arms he picked her up bridal style and left the hospital in a black van, Kagome felt her leg chained to the chair "Where am I?"

He soon smiled and looked at her "Kags… do not worry I just your new husband should wisp you away and spice it up by chaining you up." She furrowed her brow and raised a brow he smelt different and acted different "Naraku? Tell me what is my nickname that you gave me at the hangout?" He smiled and caressed her cheek with his palm "Can't say I remember…" She glared and swiped him with her paw her paw cutting his cheek " You are wrong! Who are you!?" He licked the blood from his lips and glared at her slapping her face she glared as she hit the ground hard and avoided landing on her stomach to her side "How dare you?"

He held her by her throat "You do not dare touch your husband and I will not dare harm you, you will be a housewife now on. You don't need to go to school, or anywhere you shall live here." She glared sensing "You are not my husband you are a fake." She glared when he smirked and nodded as his voice changed "You are right Kags." She huffed and tried to remain clam knowing it wasn't her husband "I knew soon as you never said either nick name you gave me. Now Inuyasha why kidnap me?!" She felt fear rise when she felt his touch holding her arms to her sides as he kissed her furiously " You are mine now. Remember that." She huffed and pushed him away "No I will never be!" He glared and laid on the floor raising her skirt to find her pink panties "I will claim you now then you will be mine! You are lucky mating season is over or else… I would make you mine until you nearly died and begged for me to stop or until you had my seed."

She tried to push him off and kick him he soon took off his pants and positioned himself he had tied her arms together and so she couldn't struggle as much, he noticed she had a charm on her waist it poked at his curiosity. She cried and screamed hurting his ears she placed a demon and Miko barrier around her entry and whom, she looked at him with fear "No! Please! Don't! No! Inuyasha, No!" She was freaking out and draining all her power and he ripped off her charm as he fell back and slid down the wall he got up furious "Please Inuyasha don't, Please let me go. Please don't. Don't…. harm… us… they are innocent… they can't be harmed…" She looked up begging and bowing her honor didn't matter their lives mattered more "Please don't. Don't hurt us, I'll do anything to ensure our safety."

He looked startled what the hell was she up too "Us? Explain right now." She sighed as placed her armed still tied together on her belly that was barely peeking out of her shirt "Inuyasha…" She began crying as hard as she could her eyes bloodshot red "I'm… I'm pregnant!"

He fell on the ground at the sudden surprise "With Naraku? I-I you will still live here and be my wife and if you don't I will harm you child. How many anyways? I shall raise them as mine and you will never leave here understand?!" She began crying he was threating her children's lives "I-I have three two boys and one girl." He glared and looked at her sighed running his hand over his cheek touching the blood "Okay you will do as I say to keep our children safe right?" She felt like she wanted to puke soon as he said 'Our they were not his! They are Naraku's and mine not yours!'

At the hospital Naraku went to her room that early morning to get her too see she wasn't there… Wait someone was in the bathroom. He walked over and knocked only to hear her giggle "Naraku I'll be right out morning sickness started today." He chuckled at his joy of being a father and a protector to his new family "I'll wait."


	14. Kagome's hero of the past

Thank you for reading and reviewing my work, I hope you both continue to read and follow my story I hope to finish by the end of April and I do believe I will finish it. I will continue, Hey I got a great idea I have already made the out come and ideas for all the rest of the chapters you see I keep a note book with my and write notes and reminders… Anyways my point was why don't you tell me something, you see I'm interested and am curious…

what you think will happen next?

Or what would you like to see next or more of? Example a dance at school, more of school? More drama or romance more of Inuyasha being bad and Naraku good?

Say do you like how I did OC for my characters?

Sorry for asking this anyways thank you :

Guest chapter 4 . Mar 16

Wow I'm kinda of liking the naruxkago paring... Weird.. Love the story though!

Manga Ren chapter 2 . Mar 10

I knew it was InuYasha who did that (more like it was on off thinking), I dont know why you have to end the chapters on the good parts (crying) dont die Kagome (i know im reading the next chapter) cant wait tell you update again

Manga Ren chapter 1 . Mar 10

Dang how could you end it there (that was just evil of you). Wow reallty hope you update real soon

I love Siberian tigers chapter 1 . Mar 10

So what happens next

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naraku rested in his and Kagome's bed alone fearing for her and their unborn child, it irritated him how he wasn't allowed to stay with her or how if she was fine how she couldn't go home. All he wanted was for her to be able to sleep by him be next to him he couldn't remember how he had lived with himself before he met her and was all alone in his big mansion. He sighed at this rate he would never get any sleep at all "I can't believe how empty this place really is… Soon however we shall have a child with the perfect mix of my little Miko and me.

I wonder if it shall be a beautiful little princess like her gorgeous mother or a handsome little prince however even if it were a boy I would be happy if he still inherited his mother's looks. He thought about the thought perhaps this would help him get to sleep, thinking of their child fast asleep in his mate's arms while she was in his fast asleep.

He hummed a song she often sang to him right after they finished mating she sang both herself and him to sleep. It was a beautiful little song she sang it was one her grandmother sang her to sleep, however her grandmother was rather excepting of demons. She would tell her the story of a young man who was a beautiful sight with a soul to match, he had purple eyes and light blue hair with streaks of a darker tint to it his eyes shined like stars. She told how she met him time and time again to her precious great granddaughter Kagome who loved demons and half demons. She told the story of her mother named Hana who fell in love with the demon named Akito he had saved her from being bullied from people at school for liking demons it was a time when most humans hated demons it was right around the time when her great grandmother was fifteen that the demons started coming out and entering human society. He escorted her to and from school protecting and befriending her and one day he proposed. However her father found out and purified the demon. However not before her mother Hana was able to runaway long enough to have the child and raise it on her own until the child was given to his grandparents on his father's side, he was special he was a pure blooded demon despite having her human blood. She told him it would only be for a few years to finish school and get a steady job to support him he nodded and understood.

She raised the child for a long long time until the child wished for another sibling she tried to find a human or a demon who would be with her and love her however she never found one… the same people who bullied her wanted to make her suffer more. They did so in the worst way possible they had the most popular and sneaky boy in their school who was a human raped her she dropped out ran away and she conceived a girl and loved her despite being a daughter born out or revenge, anger, and rape. She named her, Aiko which means 'the little loved one and 'beloved'. She wanted her daughter to know she was loved and would never be hated or blamed, she was loved by her big brother and her mother.

Her great grandmother Hana was the person she always admired and wished to be and meet. She was so strong, so forgiving and so loving she would tell her story to him all the time and he loved hearing it from her sweet lips and loving heart. However in the end she would always have tears coming from her eyes and the sad smile from her sweet pink lips. After she would tell the story he would hold her tight and whisper sweet things in her ears making her drift to sleep, with a look of happiness, pride, and peace written on her face.

He laid down looking at the wall and had a single tear leave his eye it fell from his eye and dropped on the bed pillow with her scent on the pillow. He sighed as he took a big sniff of her pillow loving the scent she left behind the scent of cherry blossoms and spring water. He sat there for what seemed like hours and soon it seemed like centuries, he felt his pocket vibrate and buzz. He had been so out of it to forget to even undress or even to bother getting under the covers he merely laid on the bed as if he had no cares and everything was meaningless so why bother. It was in a way true she was his reason to smirk, his reason to blush, his reason to tease, love, care about anyone and even about himself and with her gone even for a mere night… it was awful.

He looked down at his phone and his eyes widened at the call he received it was from the hospital. Had something gone wrong was she okay? Did something happen to their child? To her? If so he would torture Inuyasha until he begged and begged he would torture him to the very brink of death for centuries. He put his phone to his ear to find out just what happened to make them call him "Hello this is Naraku Mizushima. How may I help you?" The doctor on the other side of the phone call smiled and shook his head "No, no it's what I can do to help you Mr. Mizushima."

Naraku sat up on his bed listening as if his life depended on every word the doctor said and if he were to even miss one then he would die "Mrs. Mizushima has been recovering tremendously due to the fact she is a demon, it seems that she was able to recover faster than normal. Also I have taken a look at her medical records and it seems that there are special Circumstances that she wishes to talk to you about as do I."

He nodded and simply said one thing "I understand…" With that he flew down the halls down the stairs into the lobby out the door and in the sky to her…


	15. Out of the bag

Soon Naraku was at the hospital it didn't even bother him how he saw people stare as he ran through the hospital ignoring all rules and indicate and nobility he had. He busted through the doors of room 187 and saw a empty bed being cleaned and remade by a nurse who was looked at him "Oh did you come to visit her?" He nodded and was panting trying to catch his breath "Wh-Where is she?" The nurse sighed and looked down her eyes filling with salty water… with tears "Sh-She is… She died sir I'm so sorry, she was in so much pain and sadness she just gave up and died. I'm truly sorry for your lost sir…" He fell to his knees on the clean white floor his tears began to soak he just broke down. He heard a soft kind and sweet voice "N-Narkau?" He jumped at the sound of the voice behind him and turned to see Kagome "You… you aren't dead?!" She smiled and shook her head giggling and hugged him "No. See I'm alive… this was Mrs. Mizu's room she was a newlywed who got a illness on her honeymoon and pasted away. I think the nurse thought you were her husband."

Kagome smiled as he felt her stomach "You both are alright then?" She shook her head looking down and began to weep "No… I …. I'm so sorry! Naraku I'm sorry!" He looked at her confused and glared his eyes tinting red with rage "Tell me what happened." She cried and hugged him "I lost them." His eyes his scent was filled with rage and anger "What do you mean 'You… lost… them?'" His fears were realized when she explained about how the doctor told her being marked by both her and Inuyasha meant that the children that came from his seed were able to be changed… how if Inuyasha mated with her he could mask his see with his. However since it is not mating season he has to be with her a lot and mate with her many times, he needed to wrap her in his scent and fill her with his seed. With that new she began to cry "He…He tried and I fought him off only to black out and find out that when I woke, I had already lost them. Our children were taken, I'm sorry I couldn't have protected them. "

She felt a hand that was trembling touch her cheek and rest his head on hers, and held her tight. He looked down at her to see Inuyasha's mark was removed perhaps he mated, was killed… doubt it or removed it himself. He would find Inuyasha he would and kill him for harming his wife psychically and mentally and their innocent unborn children.

A week had pasted and Kagome hadn't spoke about many things she hadn't spoke about the story of Hana, Akito and Aiko. She also hadn't spoke about her friends, going to school, revenge she hadn't done much of anything just acted like nothing at all had happened was all she did. Naraku also had been able to touch her but hasn't made any efforts to mate it just felt wrong to do something like that it was as if she had completely changed a whole new personality even. Who was she where had his little Miko gone the Kagome he fell in love with where did she go?

Kagura came over to visit one day and Kagome looked at her blankly "Hello?" She opened the door and just glared with a death glare, her friend smile "Hi it's me Kagura." She smiled and hugged her and laughed as her arms embraced Kagome "Hi Kagura its long time no see." Kagura was shocked and her eyes widened "Come on call me my nickname I really don't mind, it might make you feel better. I heard you hadn't been feeling all that great, and now hopefully you will." Kagome chuckled a sound that Kagura hadn't ever heard "I don't remember your nickname… Perhaps I forgot something after I blacked out and lost… even more if that is possible."

Naraku came around the corner and his eyes narrowed at her "What is the nickname I gave you the first time you met Kagura and everyone else… One that only we use?" She smiled and shrugged giggling and hugging him as she leaned up to kiss him when she did his eyes widened "You are not the Spider's mate nor my little Miko." He grabbed her by the throat threating to squeeze her breath and life out with his bare hands "Tell me where my little Miko is now!" She choked grabbing at his hands.


	16. Decoded

About a month later Kagome has gotten to become more and more trusted she was trusted just enough to be let into the garden. She knew she would have to use this to her advantage that was for sure, but she would have to find a way she knew would be safe and she could get away with or she would risk her children's lives. She sighed her stomach poked out about as much as a normal seven month woman would she knew she had to get out soon because she wouldn't have them born here … no not with Inuyasha…

"Kags where's my ramen woman?" She felt the hot breath of one she hated she hated his seductive voice his idea she loved him and he owned her. Had he forgotten that she once loved him, he broke her heart and she found true love. She fell in love with a demon who was kind, sweet, loyal, and noble; however he had and will be responsible for peoples deaths. Being the head of a gang you decided who to kill, start wars with, and harm, however despite that all he was better than this stupid half breed behind her.

She sighed and put on a fake smile and picked up the ramen "Here you go, Inu-baby." He smiled and licked the mark on her neck as he snaked his free hand around her stomach pulling her closer and sucking on her neck and smelling her scent. Soon as she was done giving Naraku's demon children life they would certainly be killed in a stupid break in, and he will ease her grief with his own seed and give her his pups to have and raise.

Kagome sighed being confined was really boring and aggravating, not to mention playing the perfect little house wife. She walked over to get the tea and bring it to the table where they would sit she made herself some leek soup to ease her stomach and ate a lot eating for four was a lot of work and she was often tired. Inuyasha smiled and saw her eat her soup and then fall asleep at the table it humored him how tired she always was and he picked her up laying her on their bed, he and her have been sharing a beg for nearly three weeks. He smiled and left a note on the door to their room 'Got to go to school, I'll let you know how everyone is doing. Sleep well and get your rest Kags.'

When Kagome woke she cried she cried nearly every day telling her children the same story she told Naraku of her great grandmother Hana her demon lover and their child. She felt as if she were in Hanna's shoes right now she admired her great grandmother for so long and now she felt curious how she handled not being with her demon lover and raising their child alone, and being forced by a man. Kagome hadn't been forced yet by Inuyasha, but he had tried many times and she had to hide or find something else to distract him. She knew soon he would get distracted and would be consumed by lust and jealously.

She saw her doctor come down the stair and glared hateful glares at her "Hello Sango." She smiled and hugged her friend who now hated her, Sango had helped Inuyasha sneak into the hospital to get her, Miroku conducted a spell with Kikyo for twice the spiritual power stronger the spell. Sango smiled "Oh how are you and the babies?" She glared and sighed looking off into space "Is that all you come here for is them and me, just for our health and nothing else?"

Sango smiled at Kagome's playfulness as she sat down they went into the garden, Sango had told Inuyasha Kagome needed fresh air and that was when he allowed her into the garden "Oh Sango how is Miroku, and are you and your little brother getting along?" She smiled and looked at the trees with a gentle breeze swaying them back and forth "I just got proposed to so I and Miroku are doing great. However me and Kohaku have been trying to talk but it is hard for us." She sighed and got up patting her friend on her back then gave her a hug "Sango why not bring Kohaku here after all, maybe I can use my therapy skills on you both. I bet I will have you two crying hugging one another in no time flat."

She smiled and nodded and picked a flower "Anyways tell Kohaku that you need to listen to your sister and see through you to your inner soul who is hiding my second self and asking for him to find you and accept you back into his life. You are his sister and want to be with him and share the old bond." She handed her a few flowers and gave them to her "Here give these to him tell him they are from a secret garden Miko, who hides in darkness until 910 on the day full of blossoms." Sango smiled being confused as she wrote it down "I think I am wonderful with literature and I think this will help it touches the soul, don't it?" She hugged her and left to go down stairs when Sango had left she sat in the garden with her tea she cut her wrist with a pointy rock and spat her blood in the breeze it was carried into the wind…

Kohaku was surprised and memorized every word he was only being nice to his sister because he suspected her having something to do with Kagome's disappearance. "**You need to listen** to your sister and **see through** you to **my** **inner **soul **who is hiding my second self** and **asking for you to find me** and **accept me** **back into your life.** They are **from a secret garden Miko**, who **hides in darkness until 910 on the** **day full of blossoms**." Kohaku smiled after realizing certain words… he sighed and put them all together in his mind…

You need to listen… see through my inner who is hiding my second self, asking for you to find me.

Kohaku listen carefully look through her act she is hiding me, please find me.

Accept me back into your life. From a secret garden Miko, hides in darkness until 910 on the day of full of blossoms.

Save me take me back to Naraku and everyone. From Kagome, I'm hidden at someplace with a garden and in a dark place at 910 on Sakura Street.

He smirked and ran out of his room taking a flower from the bouquet his sister gave him and went to Naraku's he had to tell him so they could rally the troops. For a whole month Kikyo hasn't spoke a word she was annoying and determined but now they knew where Kagome has been and it was time to end it all end everything and rescue her, which meant his sister would be fighting against him… He sighed "Well we weren't close anyways and never will be Inuyasha I hope you are ready to finish what you started it will mean your end."

He told Naraku the new and smirked when Naraku did the same it meant war a war that would be full of bloodshed, hate and death. His voice bellowed with a evil chuckled when he went to where he had imprisoned Kikyo with Kohaku hot on his heels. He opened the prison door he had a dungeon far under his room to hold anyone he liked and she was his favorite one of all "Kikyo." She smiled running to the bars "Yes Naraku?" She had a sweet smile on her face it was amazing she loved him so much and he hated her and made it clear. He smiled and his tentacles reached out and slashed her all over, he then cut her with true forms daggers made from his bones. He saw the fear in her eyes and when he turned into his ugliest form full of power and horror that came with it, "I have no need for you anymore and I hate you."

She was slowly tortured until her blood began to flow and cloth with each breath she took, he sliced her up until every inch was pink from soreness, red from stained blood, or deep red from a bloody cut. He smiled when he had asked Kana to fetch the acid that Kohaku often used and he was praised for it. He slowly poured it into each cut of her body and then used a cream to heal it and then cut her and did it again. He then slowly tore her in half in half slowly he almost did it but stopped right before he finished and would heal her and repeat.


	17. Kagome's pain

When Inuyasha arrives in the palace he smells Kagome's blood and hears her scream in pain.

Sesshomaru and Rin see their son waiting outside the door with his grandmother Kasumi, Inu No Taisho walks and stands next to his mate.

Kasumi acts so much happier in the tiniest of ways she and Sesshomaru both hardly share their feelings apparently something he got from his mother clearly.

Inu No Taisho kisses his mate "Kasumi I hope you will have me be your mate again," Kasumi smiles slight and hugs him everyone stares they haven't ever seen her like this before.

Inuyasha hurries into the room and comes out "Rin, Kagome wants you in here . . . she is giving birth."

Rin hurries in with Inuyasha, the pups want to go in but Sesshomaru stops them "No pups that is something you shouldn't see unless you are a lot older, okay?"

The smile hugging their father, Hoshi smiles "Fine can we play a game then, it's boring just hearing screaming."

Ichiro looks at his grandparents "Will you both play please I might be a child, but I'm not easily amused however the games we have are from the modern era and prove to be rather amusing."

Hoshi smiles looking at them with bold and noble eyes as she hugs her brother "Indeed especially when I beat you, your such a sore loser its funny."

Ichiro smiles then licks his sister's check "Also as amusing as this."

Hoshi uses her fur and picks him up and tosses him into the wall, but doesn't hurt him just playfully "Gross! Now that's funny!"

Sesshomaru smiles as the grandparent watch "Its best just to let them finish their brawl."

Ichiro smiles and has his hand glow with his poison claws "Now this will be funny sister, try not succumb to my poison so easily."

Hoshi uses her wipe and slashes his hand away "Brother your weak you let yourself succumb to poison, and now telling me not succumb to it."

Ichiro uses his whip to whip her kimono "Well at least I wasn't kidnapped!"

Hoshi smiles as he trips him with her whips by grabbing his feet "Well I would of gotten away but that meant having Sho kill a half-demon and his mother, I couldn't allow that in father's empire and besides it won't be every noble."

Ichiro slaps her with his claw "How dare you speak of being noble you coward."

Rin smiles at him "At least I'm not afraid to tell people anything I wish, and I'm not boring."

Ichiro smiles laughing "At least I don't babble about everything that no one cares about, and lets just play headbands . . . truces?"

Hoshi smiles hugging her brother back "Fine I was getting bored anyways."

Ichiro smiles picking her up to give her a piggyback ride "Father we will be right back with the game."

Hoshi smiles laughing "GO GO GO big brother."

With that they disappear down the hallway, laughing and giggling.

XX Kagome giving birth XX

Inuyasha holds her hand "Breathe Kagome you can do it."

Kagome gets angry "Don't tell me what to do I have to do it, trust me I would let you do it if I could."

Rin smiles at Kagome "If it's a boy what are you going to name it?"

Inuyasha spoke "Shikon . . . and if it's a girl Kikyo."

Kagome glares at him "SIT SIT SIT! WE WILL NOT NAME OUR DAUGHTER AFTER YOUR PAST GIRLFRIEND SHE WILL HAVE A NAME OF KIMI!

Rin smiles and can't help but to laugh "So why Shikon . . . because of the jewel?"

Kagome nod "It brought me here and to Inuyasha."

The doctor looks at Kagome and smiles "Um . . . your contractions are still a good five minutes apart."

Kagome lays back "Ugh can't I just get this over with it hurts already."

XX Sesshomaru and his parents XX

Inu No Taisho smiles with his arm around his mate's waist "Sesshomaru your pups are awfully different they hardly have anything in common and yet they always seem to end up getting along."

Sesshomaru slightly smiles "Yes I am very happy with my family, and now I care for Inuyasha as my family too."

His parents have surprise looks on their faces, Inu No Taisho decides to toy with him "Perhaps then me and your mother should give you're a brother or sister?"

Sesshomaru's eyes widen "No! I didn't want Inuyasha but I except him even if we don't share the same mother."

His parents can't help but to smile "Sesshomaru your father was just toying with you."

He holds his mate closer looking serious "Kasumi I wasn't toying I'm serious."

She pushes him away "No, I'm not the motherly type the only reason I had Sesshomaru was to give you an heir . . . but I do seem to love him too, but no not another child."

Sesshomaru glares at her "Thanks mother I feel the love."

She smiles "Sesshomaru I do love you son that's why I brought Rin back."

He sees his children coming back and looks her way "Your words are as hollow as always."

XX Ten minutes later XX

They all are playing head bands even the adults who are playing only so they don't have to carry one a boring conversation.

Inu No Taisho has a card with a kimono on his head, while Sesshomaru has a card with a spear, Kasumi has a card with a flower, Ichiro has a card with a moon, and Hoshi has a card with a cat.

Hoshi smiles as she explains the rules "You all have a card on your head you ask the other players a yes or no question referring to your card, they can't tell you what it is but they may answer your question and you can't look at your own card, and we sit in a circle taking turns. Once you think you know what your card is you may guess, if your wrong you keep playing and if your right you wait for the others to finish."

Inu No Taisho thinks of a good question "Am I colorful?"

Hoshi smiles "Sometimes, now it's my turn am I a kind of demon?"

Sesshomaru nods, she smiles "Am I a dog?"

They all shake their heads; Sesshomaru speaks "Am I red?"

Ichiro smiles "Only if you kill someone with it."

Sesshomaru smiles "Am I a sword?"

Ichiro shakes his head "Am we see every night or day?"

Ichiro smiles "Am I the sun?"

Kasumi thinks "Am something small?"

Hoshi smiles "Yes

Inu No Taisho shakes his head "Am I kimono?"

They all look shocked not only at him but they soon hear a loud scream, but soon go back to their game.

XX Kagome has her child XX

Kagome has been pushing for a while since she had been crowning, Inuyasha gave her his hand to squeeze but soon realized that was a bad idea "Ow Ow Ow Kagome stop squeezing so much."

Rin smiled "Inuyasha that wasn't a smart idea most girls do it because it hurts them so they try to focus on something else."

He pulls his hand away "Hey why hurt me you're the one that wanted to be a mother."

Rin's eyes widened as she knew her adopted sister and sister in law was bound to do, blow up in his face.

She got angry she stopped pushing for a second "You don't want to be a father?"

Inuyasha looked upset "Now I never said that!"

The Doctor glared at him "Stop screaming at my patient."

Kagome looked angrily at him "YEAH STOP YELLING AT ME AND SIT BOY SIT BOY SIT SIT SIT!"

Inuyasha face plants into the floor "OW IT HURTS! STOP PLEASE!"

Rin smiles "Kagome the doctor says you're going to have the baby now."

Kagome cries looking at Inuyasha "I'm sorry Inuyasha I'm scared I'm so scared!"

Rin smiles "Sister push."

Kagome pushes as she cries "Inuyasha I'm scared."

Inuyasha gets up sensing his mate is really scared "Um I'll promise you'll be fine, remember after you have our pup you'll be a good mother."

Suddenly she pushes again and there's a little cry, the doctor cover the pup in a warm blanket . . . "It's Shikon."

XX Family XX

Rin walks out into the hallway smiling "You can all go inside and see the new pack member."

They all rush in wanting to see the newborn, Inu No Taisho smiles "Inuyasha, Kagome may I hold my grandchild?"

Kagome smiles "Certainly and his name is Shikon as in the Shikon Jewel."

Ichiro smiles "Yea another boy in the family, finally."

Hoshi has her hands on her hips "And what is that supposed to mean?"

He smiles back "Nothing."

Sesshomaru and Rin smile thinking about how cute the child is it also has puppy dog ears like Inuyasha and silver hair.

Kagome looks at Inu No Taisho "How come all your male descendants have silver hair?"

He smiles "Its passed down from each generation, once an a while a female has this trait but it's usually only male to state that they are from a powerful clan."

Rin smiles petting her sons head "I was enchanted by Sesshomaru's personality and his features, like his hair, eyes and markings."

Ichiro smiles looking up at his mother and father "Mother does that mean I will look as handsome as father one day?"

Rin smiles "Yes your very handsome already son."

He looks up at her smiling "I am?"

Hoshi smiles toying with him "Yes brother, and father will I be pretty?"

Sesshomaru smiles and nods "Yes, that's why Sho took you because even he knew you were going to be more beautiful than now which is hard to image."

The pups walk up to their grandfather to look at their cousin "Wow he looks so small."

Kasumi smiles looking at Sesshomaru "It's hard to believe you were once that small and frail son."

Inuyasha smiles taking his son back "Kagome says she needs to get some rest and same goes with our son."

They all left Kagome and Shikon alone to rest even Inuyasha.

XX father and son XX

Everyone had gone asleep after they left Kagome's room, and Kasumi even went to bed in the master bedroom on the other side of the palace.

Soon just Inuyasha and his father were just awake, and found themselves talking and trying to form a bond.

Inu No Taisho looked at his son who was sitting across from him "Inuyasha I'm sorry your mother died and you were left alone."

Inuyasha acted like he wasn't hurt "It's fine and in the past it doesn't matter."

He looks at his son who seems more distant than Sesshomaru "I did love your mother and I died to protect you both, I wish I hadn't I missed having you as a son for more than two hundred years.

Inuyasha smiled "It's fine, and thanks for giving me this sword if you didn't Kagome would have been killed by Sesshomaru when we were in your tomb."

He smiles "You really love this mortal don't you?"

Inuyasha smiles "Yes I do, although it saddens me she will die long before me of old age."

His father looks at him "Perhaps not, what if I could tell you how to make you a full demon and her one as well and then Shikon even though he is a baby."

Inuyasha got up and sat closer to his father "Father please tell me how."

He smiles looking at his sons face 'Izayoi' "You really remind me of your mother . . . I miss her and so I heard you've already lost your first woman, you must know how I feel."

Inuyasha frowns thinking how he and Kikyo were supposed to mate and live happily together before she died, "Yes, and I must be with Kagome father please tell me."

He smiles "Take your sword have her put a sealing spell on it and cut her mark you gave her and you do it as well to yourself and . . . you must cut your son's neck where as if you had marked him as well, as the cuts heal and be his a newborn full demon."

Inuyasha smiles and hugs his father "Thank you."

Inu No Taisho hugs his son "I'm proud of you and your brother son."

Inuyasha smiles before leaving "I know."

XX Kagome and Inuyasha XX

Inuyasha walks in and sees his mate sleeping with her son in his arms; he pulled out his sword "Kagome?"

She woke up eyes widen when Inuyasha looked at her "Put a sealing spell on my sword."

Kagome smiled like he was stupid "Inuyasha if I did that you wouldn't be able to use your sword."

He looked down at her "Kagome, Father told me to my sword have you put a sealing spell on it and cut your mark I gave you and I do it to myself as well and . . . I must cut our son's neck as if I had marked him as well, as the cuts heal we will be full demon."

Kagome trusted him and pulled the next of her kimono down showing him her mark, as she puts her hands on the sword and said a small sealing chant.

Inuyasha then looked down at his family "I'm sorry if this hurts it won't last long," as he put his sword on Kagome's neck and began to slowly cut a incision on her mark, he quickly does it to himself and to his new born son.

When Inuyasha looked down at his sword there was no blood but it was glowing a pure light, soon their cuts began to heal and their marks turned a light red almost pink.

Kagome's eyes turned gold, as she grew black dog ears, and small fangs, and long claws for finger nails "Inu . . . Inuyasha?"

He looked down at her and looked the same except for one purple stripe on each cheek like his father's, he then noticed those marking had also passed to his mate and son.

Inuyasha smiled as he hugged her "You Okay?"

Kagome hugged her back as their back opened his eye "We're fine don't worry Inuyasha, I'm like you know."


	18. Life is painful

Hello LadyRin18825 here I just wanted to say this story is coming to a end, and doing so quickly I love cliff hangers and hope you do too. I hope you will be happy with my story I'm sorry this chapter was very short, however I am not much for writing fight scene when I read I often just skim so please when I write let your mind and imagination wonder, that Is what I want. For my readers to simply enjoy my stories and think of more possibilities and see why I made my character OC.

Kagome was awoken when she felt Inuyasha's arms around her quickly move picking her up, he jumped out of their bed and began to sniff around clutching her in his arms so hard that he nearly bruised her. She winced in pain and looked up at him "Inu.." He glared down at her and growled a warning tone she never heard so fiercely before "Shut up." She felt her heart tighten she was afraid and winced after feeling Inuyasha begin running to a painting and moved it to reveal a secret door, he ran inside the dark tunnel and into a far room "Inu…" He gently shook her glaring down at her "Quiet you are in danger… I will protect you and our children." Kagome winced and closed her eyes tightly trying to ignore pain that she felt, Kagome looked up at him after being placed on a bed " Inu… ah…" She screamed and clutched her belly and looked up at him in tears "Inu… I'm in… so much… pain."

He looked at her and felt worry and his heart tighten, his eyes began to bleed red "I'm hurting… please get …. Sango.." He looked at her and shook his head knowing what might happen soon "I can't I need her to help protect you… what is wrong." She grabbed his hand and felt him jerk his hand away and growled "Inu… Please. I'm in labor I think…. It hurts…" He knew the reason she was most likely in pain so much more than a normal birth and the pain had come faster than normal was simple. It was because he had basically killed one of Naraku's children by replacing Naraku's DNA with his own so that was part of the intense pain not to mention demons gave birth quicker than normal meaning they were in much more pain than a normal woman, so much so the pain would kill a normal mortal woman.

He looked and felt even more worried how would he fight this battle that he could smell approaching and help his children's mother? He sighed I will have a person help her but who? I will have a maid help her… It might not be the best but it will be good enough "I will send a maid to help you while I, and your friends protect you…" He smiled nuzzling her belly "And our children." He left her and quickly brought a maid to assist Kagome. He opened the door for the maid and left "Take care of her… if you do that I will have your paid increased seeing as how you just started tonight."

Kagome looked over at the door to see a young maid no more than twenty "My lady I will assist in your delivery if you will allow me. I will do my best to have you and your children healthy." She nodded it was her only choice but she smelt something she didn't like on this woman lies… "Very well…"

Naraku looked at the house that had held his wife the woman he had so missed and loved here with a monster…. He looked over his shoulder "Kagura I need you to fight and then try to find Lady Kagome." She smirked with confidence and pride then looked at him and then the house "By the way Master Naraku I prefer to be called Queen Cunt Kagura." He then looked at other shoulder "Kohaku… I thank you for making this possible and bringing us here, I need you not to hold back. I know you have a sister who will fight against us I need it not to cloud your mission to help us end all of this and save Lady Kagome." Kohaku smiled riding on a pure black neko's back "I will do my best and I do not consider her a sister of mine anymore…"

Naraku smirked and nodded after raising his sword and saw his gang members did the same and soon saw some members rush outside of the house "Looks like the fun is going to begin…" Kana looked at her master and smiled sister behind Kohaku on the black neko "Yes." Sango, Miroku, Hojo, Akitoki Hojo and Inuyasha himself ran toward Naraku and his gang member as Naraku's members did the same. The battle became very bloody and horrible. Naraku was fighting Inuyasha, while Kohaku and Kana with his black neko brutally fought his disowned sister Sango, her lover Miroku and their neko Kirara. While Kagura was helping Naraku and was fighting Inuyasha however him being a half breed made him somehow a good fighter. Bakuya and Hakudoshi with several others fought against the mortals Hojo and Akitoki Hojo with a few other body guards of Inuyasha's.

Kagome was in the meantime smiling holding her three children as the maid locked the room they were in with a key then swallowed it, making sure Kagome couldn't do anything. She sighed watching the maid make beds out of pillows for Kagome to put her children on while the maid sat on a chair by Kagome in case she needed anything. Kagome smiled looking at her sleeping children her eldest son had black hair like coal and red eyes like blood, he was beautiful and looked just like his father and seemed very healthy and cried a lot. Her daughter who was the last born was very quiet and she slept nearly right after being born she looked like her mother shiny black hair and shiny ruby eyes with pale skin and rosy cheeks. However lastly looked at her second son and a tear fell he had white hair and golden eyes and giggled tossing and turning before falling to sleep, he was supposed to be Naraku's son and now he … he was that bastard Inuyasha's! Why did he have to take Naraku and her son and replace it with his own? Will Naraku accept him? But… it's not her son's fault he was born nor was it his fault he was from Inuyasha's loins, I will be like Hana and learn from her example I will love and care for him as if he were Naraku's.

She looked at her children and smiled her daughter was to be called Hana after her great great grandmother, her second son will be named Akito and the first born she will let Naraku name. Please let him be here soon… She closed her eyes and opened them when she saw the children were all asleep and then so was the maid. Kagome looked at her and grabbed the maids neck twisting It quickly side to side breaking it before the girl knew what had happened, it was quiet and pain free… more or less. Kagome sighed and looked to see her daughter and son's sleeping still, laid her down on the ground. She extended her nails and sliced her stomach open to spill out the contents of her gut, she held her breathe and searched the contents of the maid's stomach. She searched through the maids morning meal, her afternoon meal, and the nightly meal before finding metal and smiled "The key." She looked to see her children starting to stir, it was clearly from the smell of blood, death, and guts.

Kagome washed her hands in a bucket of war water and then made a make shift pouch to carry her three children. She placed two on her front and one on her back she would carefully protect and runaway she had to save her and Naraku's children. She looked to her children and held them close as they began to cry "I know you are afraid you must smell the death and blood I do… I'm sorry but try to bear with it and I will get you home."

She quickly ran out of the room only to see that blood was coming from outside she saw her friends and old friend killing each other. She saw Naraku and he was fighting three humans at a time while Kagura was fighting five, she knew it would be stupid to run to them she would be killed or worst her children. She had tears run down her face as she ran to a back room toward the garden and then saw someone there standing before him someone whom she never thought she would get to see again…

Please review if you like this story I would appreciate it a lot I might even post your remark in my next chapter or write you back you see I like to talk to my readers… that's if I have any left no one has told me if they are still reading so I might just be writing for either myself or for the sake of writing… however I do love my readers and not in a creepy way (0).(0) I assure you. But I mainly write for only the sake of writing and myself I read my own books and enjoy them… Lol I must be really Baka I suppose because here is something funny I will read and think OMG what is next then I'm like oh Duh I wrote it I should know or that happens all the time when I'm in the middle of writing them I'm like oh I'm so Baka what ever I want because I'm this story's creator I created this world where my story takes place and the things that each character goes through.


	19. what is has life come too

Kagome felt her heart stop and her breath hitch seeing bear feet in front of her she looked up to see who she thought it was "Inu… Inuyasha?!" He looked at her glaring and growling raising his hand he slapped her across her face and gave her a black eye he sighed and looked at the babies strapped to her "You had them did you?!" He looked to see two black haired and smelt of Naraku then one with his hair "I see I have a son…" He smirked and grabbed his child holding him and growling softly, Kagome reached out "Please return Akito!" He looked at her and then to her "Akito…Akito? I like it." He then looked at her with a smirk tying his son's pouch to his back and took out Sounga smirking and glaring his eyes had turned red "I will have to punish you for trying to run and take my two adopted children I adopted even though they are that sick bastards children and then you try to steal my blood son who shares my blood. I can't allow that!"

Within seconds she saw a flash of sliver and then red painted her face, clothes, Sounga, and the floor… She looked down and saw the pouches severed and on the ground with two puddles of blood growing bigger and bigger. She fell to her knees and felt her heart break seeing her daughter cut in half bleeding from the midsection and her mouth, her black hair clotted with ruby blood that matched her big brother's eyes. Kagome picked up her daughter's two halves and turned to see her son with his head severed his eyes widened showing his blood colored eyes with his neck and body matching his eye color his hair had been fully soaked with blood "They…They were innocent!" She sat their holding them close and cried quietly before seeing her son in Inuyasha's bloody hands "Please leave me Akito!" Inuyasha smirked and threw the child at her she watched the child being thrown in the air and then saw the sword cut the child head and stomach in half making the boy into thirds. Kagome began to shake holding her children cut into pieces and then her hand reached up shakily to her face as their blood got on her face Inuyasha smirked a toothy smiled his fangs growing and his aura turning pure demon.

He pushed himself on her he would torture her a little for doing this she will not live with him he knows that now more than ever and she is to be punished. She felt him get on top of her and pulled up her outer kimono layer she slept in after giving birth, he took off his pants and forced his cock into her and rutted her harshly causing him as much pleasure while causing her as much pain as possible he moved his hips and thrusted into her vigorously tearing her walls and causing her much pain and then turned her on her belly and took her from the back forcing her to face the marble floor and each thrust nearly made her fall face forward. She began crying it hurt he was tearing her with one hand he stabled her and himself while with his other clawed hand he cut her entrance with his claws and then her clit and thrusted in and out with depth and speed causing her to bleed from her wounds on her ladyhood and he cut her more and more spreading and tearing her "Please…please." He smirked and licked her ear and inside her ear then breathed on it "More?" She screamed from pain "NO! Please stop!."

With that he Jabbed her hand through her chest ripping out her heart and crushing it as he fell face forward and still continued to rape her dead corpse. He got up once done and released himself on her body marking her dead corpse as his he then turned to Naraku's children and pissed on their corpses marking them as his too and turned to his son and smirked "Your mother was too weak and you would be the same that… that is why I killed you… you were no longer wanted."

He then pissed on his son as well only disgust filled him looking at the woman he supposedly loved and his son with her two bastard children.

Naraku ran through the house yelling for his love "Kagome! I'm here! Kagome where are you?!" He felt a smell hit his nose and his eyes widened as he looked down feeling his shoe become wet he began to shake in fear and rage seeing what it was… "Kagome?"

He felt the blood and muscle leave his legs and his mind went blank, in front of him was a huge pile of blood with Kagome in the middle with her legs open her night kimono torn to pieces scattered and dyed red from the blood, her hair covered her back and her eyes where half way shut and were staring with lifelessness. Her once beautiful skin was stained in her blood and she was white without any life she was on her stomach and on her back and in her and on her legs was that bastard Inuyasha's seed, he marked her body as his…

Not far away from Kagome was chunks of something he glanced and noticed little arms, legs and head… his heart sank even more if that were possible 'She had given birth and their children were stained in her blood they seemed to have followed her into death's hand and hopefully into heaven. He noticed one beautiful girl and felt his heart fall deeper, then a son who looked so handsome and he began to have tears fall smelling piss on them knowing Inuyasha marked them too. He saw a white mass only to see a baby boy covered in blood, he realized Inuyasha had reclaimed one of his sons…' He raped her to concive a son… and then even killed it.'

He took off his coat and laid the woman on her back and placed all the children in her arms, then put his coat over them best he could, and shut her eyes "Thank you for blessing me with beautiful children… I'm only sorry I couldn't have protected my family… and saved you all from that monster." He stood up hearing Kagura running up behind him "Hey….Hey have you found the spider's mate yet?" He stepped aside to reveal the bloody covered family of his "Kagura we will end him!"

Kohaku had captured his sister and her husband and both Hojo's were killed in battle same with Kirara, now Kohaku and Kana led Miroku and Sango as slaves of war. They came upon the scene and saw Naraku with his head down and a hand covering his face as he cried quietly and sniffed, Kagura was sitting on the floor soaking her tights with her tears and Bakauya had appeared behind her laying his hand on her shoulder as tears rolled off his cheek. Kohaku looked over walking to everyone to see his Kana who never shed tears had a pair of tears rolling from her face and her face held anguish and sadness she gave Miroku's leash to Kohaku and ran to Kagome's body "NO!NO! Kag…Kagome! WAKE UP!"

"Please…. Kagome… My little Miko, forgive me I'm sorry for letting that monster hurt you! " He turned around and didn't bother to wipe his face his eyes were blood shot and his cheeks stained with blood and tears. He looked to see Sango crying and so was Miroku "I …. Lost my family. Because of that mutt so tell me where the fuck he is or I will have you all killed the same way…. It may take time but I will find him without your help you will be killed the same way as Kagome. I will have you get pregnant with Miroku's child then It will be taking away you'll be raped and your baby will be severely tortured in front of you. YOU WILL EXPEREINCE EVERYTHING SHE DID! I will have Miroku watch when you are raped, tortured, murdered while being raped as he watches his child die too. Then I will reward the man who does all of it. UNDERSTAND SO TELL ME WHERE!"

Sango cried her eyes out and finally raised her head looking at her brother "Kohaku?" She received a slap in the face "Never utter my name, you stupid bitch! You are responsible for her death just as much as Inuyasha… Naraku is being kind if it were me I would have that tortured be severed to you anyways and I right after you died would put it all over the web and on all media sources so that everyone could watch your death."

She sighed and looked at Naraku his glare could kill "You really did love her didn't you?"

He smirked and glared at her "Of course I did. You think I would give her immortal life, my children, my role as my wife, my vows of loyalty and the torture that will be given to you both, also the fact I would risk my life along with all of my member's lives for a single woman and her children…. Just for the hell of it? NO I LOVED HER! MY LITTLE MIKO! THE SPIDER'S MATE! YOU TOOK HER AWAY!"

All of his gang members bowed to him and looked at the captives "We all loved and adored our lady to have her die in such a matter with our master's children is so … so unforgivable!" They all said in unison and then Naraku turned around to see a flash of white and then a man with white hair standing in the door way with blood on him with a smirk etched on his face…


End file.
